In Case You Didn't Know
by jamieandeddie4ever
Summary: My take on the thoughts going through both Jamie and Eddie on the Season 8 season finale. Multi-part story.
1. Chapter 1

_**In Case You Didn't Know…**_

 _ **I am not new to the fan fiction world, however, this is my first time attempting a Jamie and Eddie fan fic; as well as a Blue Bloods fanfic. Truth of the matter is I just had to. After the Season 8 finale, I was jumping up and down and was ecstatic. So many stories can stem from that one episode. I have seen You Tube videos with this song and wanted to say thank you for inspiring me to write for them. Alice Blue you rock! I may have never met you or been in contact with you but your videos have inspired me to write for these two. This story has spoilers in it of course. It will follow the season finale pretty much as it happened. I am just taking the liberty of inserting what I thought would be going through both of their minds. And also, quite frankly and a bit selfishly, what I wanted to see happen. Also, anything that is italicized is from the script of Blue Bloods verbatim and I am not taking credit for it. That was all the genius of the writers of Blue Bloods. And the song – not mine…just a song that I heard and loved the lyrics to. I will incorporate parts of the song in this chapter and subsequent chapters since this story will be multi part but thought that the name of the song would be a perfect title for this fan fic.**_

 _ **I don't own any of the characters of Blue Bloods nor do I want to. I just want to create stories for them in my head and share them with all of you.**_

 _ **My hope is that you enjoy the story. Feedback is always appreciated.**_

Adrenaline.

That's what was rushing through both Jamie and Eddie as they ran to the BMW. Pure adrenaline. No time to think about each other – well maybe for an instant Eddie prayed and thanked God that Jamie was running right behind her and that he was not bleeding out in the squad car – but for now she stopped those thoughts because they had work to do. No time to really ponder what was in their hearts, on their minds, in their souls. One thing was for sure for Eddie as she was running towards the car. Eddie was laser focused on ensuring that Jamie was safe and she was laser focused on making sure that scumbag behind the wheel would not shoot at Jaime ever again.

" _ **Jaime?"**_ she questioned as she approached the car slightly behind Jamie. She wanted to scream out at him to get away from that BMW door. She wanted to scream at him to take cover. To not approach. To not put himself in harm's way anymore. She just wanted to hug him and hold him to her and never let him go. But she couldn't. Her rational brain told her that she was a cop, not a girlfriend, not a wife, just a partner looking out for the one person she collaborated with for 8 hours of the day, sometimes more.

" _ **He's DOA."**_ Jamie responded. He turned to look at her briefly and then went to work. Handcuffing to the wheel the son of a bitch that shot at him and put him in danger. So many thoughts were swirling through his head but he wanted to make sure that he had the situation handled. Eddie was standing directly behind the car and he was not taking any chances with her life. He had come close to losing her not that long ago and that pain was still fresh on his mind and imprinted in his heart. He would never forget the terror he felt that day.

When he was sure the culprit was secure he turned around and looked at Eddie. _**"That was some shot."**_ He uttered as he stumbled once towards her. Wanting to wrap her up in his arms and thank her not only for saving his life but for so many other reasons but he hesitated. _**"You saved my life."**_ Jamie did get that sentence out. He had to. It was true. But it had so much more meaning than that simple one liner. He looked at her and there were so many emotions coursing through her and he noticed it.

" _ **Jaime. It was like I heard a voice, I swear to God."**_ Eddie muttered. There was no other way to explain it. It was exactly like that. Like she knew that he was in danger and she had to get to him before anything else. She ran in her mind all the people she pushed out of the way just to get to him in time at the coffee shop. She was running against the clock and all she knew in that moment was that she had to get to him. No matter who she had to mow over.

" _ **That's called a radio."**_ Jamie muttered. A lame attempt at a joke he knew. But this was it. It was now or never and he was at a cross roads. Either he spilled his heart out to her now or he continued as her friend and partner. And he didn't want to be only her partner and friend. He wanted so much more. Now or never.

" _ **No. Serious. Like I knew – I knew you were in trouble even before you were. Like I was warned."**_ Eddie continued. This was it. She thought. I love this man. Over and above everything else. Over and above the call of duty. She loved him and she didn't want to hide it anymore. She didn't want to circle around it and pretend it didn't matter or that her feelings could go away. She was done. She at least was going to admit it to herself and she was going to hug him right now. She had to. She needed to feel him close to her. Just to know that he was alive.

" _ **Jamie."**_ She softly said almost in a sob. She also saw him approach her and that was all the incentive she needed. She almost ran to him and embraced him as she let all her pent up emotions take over. She was never letting him go.

" _ **I'd spend the 5 million on you."**_ Jamie said. Making a decision right then and there. He was going for it. He was sick and tired of fighting his emotions. He felt for Eddie more than he had ever felt for anyone. He simply loved her. And he was tired of fighting it. And wrapping his arms around her felt perfect.

Eddie heard him and had to chuckle. Leave it to Jamie to tell her something like that at this moment. It was so Jamie.

 _ **I can't count the times  
I almost said what's on my mind  
But I didn't**_

Jamie and Eddie held on tighter as they heard the other squads approaching. But neither wanted to let go and neither of them were going to end the hug. It had been too long since they had hugged in this way. It had been too long wishing and hoping for a day that would bring them to this exact moment.

 _ **Just the other day  
I wrote down all the things I'd say  
But I couldn't  
I just couldn't**_

 _ **Baby I know that you've been wondering  
Mmm, so here goes nothing**_

"I'm done fighting this." Eddie heard Jamie say. "I love you."

Eddie froze and was about to respond but she hard Jamie say: "This is not the time. But I just had to tell you. I love you. I'm in love with you" He finalized as he separated from her and looked at her with such adoration that Eddie was transfixed.

"Jamie…" Eddie started but Jamie held up his hand and said: "Four guys are approaching us. We will finish this conversation after we leave here." He then let her go completely and turned to the other officers. But before he could advance towards them she inched towards him and lifted her head. "I love you too." Eddie said as she quickly squeezed his hand and let it go. Jamie closed his eyes and smiled inwardly. He knew that but hearing it out loud was music to his ears.

 _ **In case you didn't know  
Baby I'm crazy 'bout you  
And I would be lying if I said  
That I could live this life without you  
Even though I don't tell you all the time  
You had my heart a long, long time ago  
**_

As they wrapped up at the scene and got into the squad car with two of the other police officers both of them looked at each other and smiled – huge grins lighting up both of their faces in the back of the detective's car. "My place or yours?" Eddie whispered silently.

"Mine is closer." Jamie said just as softly. "Leave your car at the precinct." A statement not a request from Jamie.

As they both laughed, Eddie reached out and squeezed Jamie's hand. "I know I can't touch you when we're at work. But I just had to." She said, sheepishly.

As they grabbed their jackets from behind their desks, Eddie looked at Jamie and stated: "If you're driving you better hurry up. Don't drive like a grandma."

"10-4 Officer Jenko."

As they made their way into Jamie's apartment, Jamie reached out to hold Eddie's hand and it was incredible how comfortable it felt. And how there was no awkwardness in that grip. It was almost as if that's the way it should have been for forever.

"I am not sure what's happening right now. All I know is that something shifted and I am hoping that finally we are both on the same page." Jamie said.

"And what page would that be?" Eddie asked.

"You and me. Together. Making a go at this. I mean it Eddie. I have known for a long time how I feel about you. But I was stupid and stubborn and quite frankly scared. But seeing you with that guy – I just couldn't. It killed me each and every time."

" Barry." Eddie said as she smiled.

"Whatever his name is." Jamie rolled his eyes. "I was jealous. I don't even want to mention his name."

Eddie teased him "Barry. His name is Barry."

As she saw Jamie roll his eyes she laughed and said. "I'm just kidding. You have always been the only one I wanted. Everyone else was a placeholder in the hopes that you would change your mind. I was in Jamie. Always in. I just needed you to be in."

Jamie pulled her close to him and kissed her. For all the times that he had wanted to these past years. For all the times that he had dreamed of holding her. He was kissing her because words could not do justice to the love and devotion he felt for her.

They were both done waiting. "You're mine." Jamie uttered not quite sure where this possessiveness came from. "And I am yours." He finalized. "There will be no one else for me. Ever. You're it."

"So this shorty stole your heart huh? Eddie teased as she got up on her tippy toes and pecked his lips one more time.

"About four years ago." Jamie winked.

"And yes Jamie." Eddie started. "I am yours as well. So completely yours…"

Jamie pulled her to him again and kissed her passionately. "Bedroom?" he winked.

"Oh yeah…" Eddie said, as she pulled him towards his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The next morning…**_

The sun peeped through the curtains in Jamie's apartment. He had been up for a while now just gazing at Eddie and lightly stroking her hair. Enough to appease the desire of constantly touching her but softly enough so as not to wake her. She slept soundly on top of his chest and he smiled as he remembered the previous night. Not much sleep had transpired between the two but then again they had years of making up to do. As long as he had wanted to make love to her – now that he had her – he needed to have her close to him. On top of him, under him and beside him at all times. He didn't know if that feeling of having to have her every minute of every day was ever going to go away. And because of that thought he chuckled to himself. He was obsessed with his partner. More than any other woman he had ever had. Go figure! He thought she drove him to distraction before? Now? With her being able to touch him wherever and whenever she would have a definite leg up on him.

Making love to Eddie for the first time was exactly what he had imagined it would be. He knew – in his gut – that they would be great together and expectations were more than exceeded. It may have been all those years of sexual tension and sexual frustration that had made their first time escalate to levels that he never imagined. They fit perfectly together. And with time their lovemaking would only get better. He couldn't wait.

Jamie felt Eddie stir and he let go of her hair so she could find her comfortable spot. He inwardly hoped it was closer to him and not off of his chest. Who knew that he would want to cuddle with someone – more specifically Eddie – all night long? Eddie's arm came out from under the covers and his waist to lay in between his pecs. He heard her sigh contentedly and then regain her soft breathing. She was not ready to wake up just yet and he understood it. The last time they had made love was maybe two hours ago. She needed a bit more sleep. And he would be more than happy to just lay next to her and be her pillow.

" _ **I was in Jamie. Always in. I just needed you to be in."**_ Bits and pieces of their conversation last night came to him. His chest expanded as the knowledge of how his life had changed for the better less than 24 hours ago was real. Eddie and he were together…finally. And now that they had taken the leap forward there was no going back. Not for him and he was sure not for her. This feeling was not one he wanted to let go of. Whatever it meant for their job and as them being partners, he didn't give a damn. If he needed to have a new partner then so be it. It would be hard and he would miss her terribly but he would rather have her in his life and in his bed and as his life partner than a work partner. He could learn to trust someone else with his life as he trusted Eddie.

"Good morning…" Jamie heard Eddie say sleepily. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as she stretched languidly in his bed and moaned lightly. She was beautiful. And now that he could touch her without hesitation he was over the moon. Maybe her advantage over him could actually go both ways? Maybe he would be able to make her melt into him as she did to him?

"Good morning." Jamie responded as he reached out to stroke her cheek lovingly. "How was your night?" he teased as he leaned in and pecked her lips. "Sleep well?"

Eddie giggled as she licked her lips. "Who needs sleep when you have the best distraction right in front of you?" Eddie shrugged her shoulders. She raised herself halfway up the bed and smiled at Jamie. "I know I've said this a couple of times already but is this real?" Eddie asked.

"Oh yeah" Jamie stated once again. "If I have to tell you 100 times a day, I will. This is real." Jamie stated confidently.

"Yay!" Eddie laughed as she got off the bed and put on Jamie's T-shirt. "I'll be right back." She called out to him as she started walking away from him.

Eddie headed towards Jamie's bathroom. There was a pep in her step as she reached the bathroom. If she didn't think that Jamie would laugh at her and tease her mercilessly she would have skipped to the bathroom. That's how giddy she was. She was in love and finally, finally, finally, doing something about it. There was no more fear. There was no more pretending. There was just the reality of the love they both felt for each other. The vocalization of it yesterday ran like a movie through her head. She had wanted to say I love you so many times prior and she had come so close to saying it so many times. But she had never dared. She would rather have Jamie as her work husband than not have him at all. She couldn't recall how many times she had told herself that it was enough. But truly it wasn't. She wanted it all.

Eddie also remembered prior to the "I love you" declaration the beating in her heart. The moment had been close to feeling like a panic attack. It wasn't that she was afraid. Being shot at came with the job. It was the not ever telling Jamie the truth about her love for him and never having an opportunity to say it to him. She had known regrets before but putting it all out on the table – Jamie dying – and him not knowing how she felt made her slightly nauseated.

She splashed water on her face and looked around for her toothbrush. Wait. She wasn't at her apartment. She needed a toothbrush. "Jamie?" she called out.

"Yeah." He said as he walked towards the bathroom door. "Toothbrush is under the sink." Jamie already knowing what she needed even before she voiced it out loud.

"You know me so well." She stated as she opened the drawer under the sink and smiled. A new toothbrush starting at her. "Thanks!" It was as if it had been waiting for her there. Giddy much?

"And I'll get the coffee going. Also, what do you want to eat? You've been up for five seconds. I need to feed you before you get grumpy."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Anything that goes with bacon! Not tofu. Bacon!"

I bet she thought to herself that the next words out of Jamie's mouth were: "I don't have bacon. I have turkey sausage." They both said it at the same time. Yup. She called it. She shook her head and smiled.

"Do you have bologna?" she laughed as she started brushing her teeth.

"Good God no!" she heard him say. "And if the next words out of your mouth is SPAM I am going to kill you. That stuff will kill you and I just got you so no. I am not feeding you poison."

She laughed out loud at that. "Oatmeal with peanut butter would be okay."

"Done." Jamie said as he exited the bedroom.

The domesticity of it all did not go unnoticed by Jamie and he realized that if he woke up to this banter and to her every morning for the rest of his life he would die a happy man. All he needed was her to be in his life.

Jamie heard Eddie open the bathroom door. She appeared in front of him with only his t-shirt and he felt the stirrings of desire fill him up again. She was hot. He smiled but turned away from her so he could start the coffee. Water was on the stove for the oatmeal already.

Jamie felt Eddie's arms wrap around his waist and she kissed his back. That felt incredible. "Brushed my teeth." She said jokingly. "Wanna kiss me for real now?"

Jamie turned his head towards her and chuckled. He dipped down and captured her lips as he turned into her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and heard her moan softly. "I will kiss you for real at any time. Even early in the morning sweetheart." He said and kissed her passionately one more time before reluctantly pulling back and going to the pantry for the oatmeal and peanut butter.

 _ **Sweetheart**_. Eddie couldn't recall a time that he called her an endearing name. She liked it and she hoped that as they felt more comfortable in their new relationship, pet names would flow easily. "Likewise." She stated. She wanted to call him babe, honey, something but she still did not dare. She was still holding back but maybe not for long – maybe even the next time she would call him an endearing term versus his name. They were moving fast but surprisingly enough she was okay with it. It felt like all the time they had spent together at work and out of work served as dating. Jamie knew her better than anyone and she knew him. They may have known about each other a bit too much to get jealous of each other's supposed love life. But that was in the past. They were moving forward.

She sat down and watched him prepare oatmeal. She liked seeing a side of Jamie she had never seen before. In the morning, in his boxer shorts and completely immersed in preparing her breakfast. This was a new side of Jamie and she wanted to enjoy it as much as she could. "Need any help?" she found herself asking.

"Nope." He said. "But coffee is ready. Can you please serve me a cup?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Sure." Eddie replied and got off the chair. She knew where the cups were at – and the cream. Funny he had cream but he took his coffee black. Maybe for visitors?

"Cream is in the fridge for you." He stated. "You're the only one who takes cream."

Eddie rolled her eyes and laughed. "Is that why you buy it?"

"Yes." Jamie said without hesitation.

"I love that. I thought maybe Nikki or Erin would as well."

"Sometimes." He acknowledged. "But I get it more than anything for you."

"Thanks babe." She said. And inwardly smiled. It had been easier than she thought. It actually flowed out of her mouth like nothing.

She started pouring his coffee in a NYPD mug. She grabbed it with both hands and took it to him by the stove. "Here."

He took the steaming mug from her hands deliberately brushing his fingers with hers. Electric. As he took a sip he smiled at her and leaned in for another quick kiss.

"So what are we going to do about work? Eddie asked, finally thinking about work and the inevitability of having to confront their new relationship.

"I'm not sure." Jamie said honestly. "But whatever we have to do we'll do. I don't think I can hide this from anyone much less the boss." Jamie said. "The head boss. The one at 1PP."

"I don't want to stop being your partner." Eddie admitted. "But I would rather have you in my life as my…" she smiled. "Boyfriend?" she said, hesitantly shrugging her shoulders.

"Marry me." Jamie blurted out.

"What?!" Eddie questioned stunned.

Jamie knew he wanted to marry her since last night. Hell if he was honest with himself since before then. But he only truly admitted it to himself last night. It was like he needed to make sure that she was never going anywhere. That she was going to stay there with him forever. But more than that he just loved her and wanted to shout it to the world. He had been hiding his feelings for so long he just wanted to scream it from rooftops and to let everyone know how serious he was about her. They weren't going to see if things worked out. He knew they would work out. They were past all the what if's. He was more sure of his love for her than of anything else right now.

"Marry me." He stated once again as he placed his coffee mug on top of the counter. It wasn't a question. It was more of a statement wanting an affirmation. "We know we love each other. We know it's going to work. Why not?" Jamie added.

"Uhm…" Eddie managed to get out. She was at a loss for words. Did the love of her life just propose to her the following day of professing his love? It seemed so.

"Do you love me?" Jamie asked, distracting Eddie from her thoughts.

"Yes." Eddie admitted without hesitation.

"I love you. Is there anyone else you think might come along better?" Jamie laughed as he asked her that. He knew the answer.

"God no Jamie." Eddie said immediately.

"Not for me either. You're it. Why wait? Marry me." He said for the third time and hopefully the last.

Eddie could not think of any reason why she should say no. She had loved him since she had the recollection of knowing him. He was right. She was in. There would be no one else and they had done the dating thing for four years now. "Yes Jamie!" she decided. "1000 times yes." She laughed and fell into his arms.

They hugged each other tightly and when they finally let go Jamie leaned in for a kiss. "God I love you." He said.

"And I love you." Eddie reciprocated with tears in her eyes. "I'm going to be the future Mrs. Jamison Reagan." She exclaimed, still not believing it.

"Yes. I don't have a ring." He started.

"I don't care. I just love you and am the happiest woman in the world knowing I am going to be your wife."

"I will get you one. You know that right? One that is worthy of you."

"Anything you pick out I will love. I know it." Eddie said, as she kissed him again "Now we really have to get new partners." Eddie said, a bit sadly. "Even though I am not more in love with you today than yesterday. When I saved your life I loved you the same as today. I was focused and knew I had to get to you. Why does changing our status have to be the end of us at work? I think I can still protect you the same as if we were just friends and partners or as husband and wife?"

The attorney in Jamie suddenly came out. "You know what? I agree with you. I don't want to lose you as a partner either." Jamie said as he turned to the stove and said: "Shit. I burned the oatmeal."

Eddie laughed. "It's a sign! A sign of us not eating oatmeal but bacon!"

"Quiet fiancé. Quiet." Jamie smirked. "We can go out to eat but I do want to check something first." He said as he walked to the living room and grabbed his laptop. "Sit by me." He exclaimed.

Eddie grabbed Jamie's coffee mug and filled it up a bit more for a warm up and served herself her own mug and made her way to the couch. She was starving but she would give Jamie a few minutes because she was curious as to what he was up to. She saw the determination in his eyes and knew he was up to something. Eddie saw that he was on the NYPD website for detectives, officers and other personnel. Jamie turned to look at her and smiled. "It's worth a shot." He found himself telling her.

"What is?" Eddie asked.

"I am going to go through the patrol book and other books to see if there is anything that stipulates married couples cannot be partners in the field. I mean I know I'll find the rule but once we have it in black and white we can think how we approach this."

"Sounds good to me." Eddie said as she put down her coffee mug and set Jamie's down as well. She got up and went to the pantry. "I'm getting some Cheerios because this may take you a while and I'm hungry. Want anything?"

"My coffee." He stated and smiled when he saw it was already on the table for him. "Thanks babe." He repeated her term of endearment for him. He liked it and reached out to take a sip. "And you warmed it up. Perfect."

"See…" Eddie started joking. "I'll make a good wife." Eddie took the Cheerios and the milk out and grabbed a bowl. She passed by the stove and scrunched her nose.

"I have no doubt about that." Jamie said as he started to type on his laptop.

"I think I'm going to clean up the burnt oatmeal. It looks gross."

"I can do that later." He said, distractedly.

"I'm already up and you're doing research. It won't take me long."

Jamie barely heard her as he focused on his task. Eddie just shook her head. She didn't know why he needed the rule in black and white but whatever. She cleaned up the stove, the pot and threw out the oatmeal and served herself Cheerios. She made her way back to the sofa and as she sat down she leaned in to Jamie, kissed him on the cheek and whispered: "Next time I prefer the Honey Nut Cheerios."

"Of course you do honey." He mocked. "I will get you some. Promise." He went back to his research as Eddie scooped a spoonful into her mouth. Eddie continued to eat and drink her coffee in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Suddenly Jamie turned to her and he smiled at her as he took his coffee and took a sip. "I can't find anything." He said.

"What? Nothing? No rule?"

"Nope."

"What?" She said again. "Come on you must have missed it."

"I checked twice. The patrol book and all other books. Nothing. There is nothing that says that a married couple can't be partners on the job."

"Shut up!" Eddie said as she put her bowl down on the coffee table and almost sat on his lap in order to see the screen.

Jamie put his arm around her shoulders and inched her closer. "This can work to our favor. Even though you shouldn't get too excited because rule or not Dad and Pop will not go for us staying on as partners. They think it would be a distraction and also dangerous."

"But technically…" she argued. "There is no rule so maybe we can convince them?"

"At Sunday dinner?" Jamie asked. "You will be going with me now."

Eddie smiled and exclaimed: "Wow. I am, aren't I? Is it normal to be nervous and sweating bullets?" she asked, as her eyes went wide and she tried to smile.

Jamie laughed out loud. "I'll be right next to you. We don't bite…" he teased. "Well unless you want us to."

"Shut up Jamie." Eddie said. "I'm already kinda sorta freaking out."

 _ **Next time…Sunday dinner plus vows!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 – The Vows**_

"Like I said there is no need to freak out. You know my whole family already Eddie." Jamie pointed out. He did understand her hesitation. But she truly had nothing to worry about. If she only knew how Erin had already advocated for her. And how Danny had already suggested to him to get to it already. Her family was going to adore her. She was going to fit in perfectly. Her bossy attitude was going to be accepted and adored by all. And he loved it.

"Yes. But not as your fiancé." She smirked back. "That's big. What if they don't think I'm good enough for you? My dad's past. My not so stellar behavior at times." She stated. "The Reagans are like perfect." Or at least that's how Eddie pictured them. To her Sunday family dinner at the Reagans had always been a mystery. Every Sunday? With family? And they wanted to do this? They were such a close knit family. Would she feel like an intruder? Would they treat her like one? She knew they wouldn't but still she was not feeling very confident just yet.

"Contrary to popular belief, neither I nor my family are boy scouts. I am more concerned about us not being partners anymore even though there is no rule. Dad and Pop will not go for us staying together. I wish there was a way that I could make them understand that I think I am safer with you as my partner and vice versa." Jamie stated.

"I know." Eddie said. "But what if we just try to explain it to them that way? Kind of like I said a minute ago. I loved you for years, I love you now and I still managed to have your back. And I will not let my judgment be clouded by my feelings for you."

Jamie turned to her and touched his forehead to hers. "How long have you truly known that you loved me?"

Eddie looked him straight in the eye and said truthfully: "I think I have always known. But I absolutely knew the night I came here and told you that you were right. That I was jealous of Tara. And that I needed to clear the air. How about you?"

"Same." Jamie admitted. "The always knowing part. But I think I knew when we had our conversation about Sydney at the precinct and you asked me why I haven't had a serious girlfriend since. And you told me I was still hung up on Sydney and I just wanted to scream that it was you that I wanted but couldn't have. But I chickened out as I had so many times before and instead just said that I had not found the right girl instead of telling you that the right girl was standing right in front of me."

"Yeah and that was another time that I was completely and totally jealous of a girl that I didn't even know existed till right then and there. But knowing you were going to marry her. That enraged me." Eddie said. "And I didn't even have a right to be mad."

Jamie continued: "Then it truly dawned on me that a few months into our partnership or maybe a year or so later the thought of Sydney didn't even register that often. I found myself thinking of you all the time instead of her. And her image would pop into my head maybe every few weeks and every time I thought of her it wasn't painful. And it didn't matter. And her image was fast receding from my mind. I mean I close my eyes at this point in my life and I swear to God I can barely remember what she looked like. I can't even remember her smell."

"Really?" Eddie asked softly.

"Yep. But a year and a half into our partnership, I could remember how you smelled even when you weren't around. And I knew every facet of your face. And I knew – at least on the outside and with clothes – what you looked like. The way your breasts would fit so perfectly in my hand if I ever had the chance to touch you. The way your ass was so tight and how I longed to just caress it with my bare hands. Your whole body - it was etched in my brain. And when you were out of uniform and wore a sweater that hugged you in all the right places? My mind conjured images of you and how you would look naked and under me." Jamie finalized, lustfully.

"So hot Jamie." Eddie whispered, as she kissed him and straddled him. "I'm so happy you're finally telling me all this. Because I felt the same way about you and like you like to say – cards on the table – I imagined my life with you. I imagined us being together. Getting married. Fuck even having kids. I imagined you loving me over and beyond anything and anyone else. I imagined me being your top priority and that no one held a candle to me and my wishes. That I was your everything."

Jamie's hands went around Eddie's waist inside of his t-shirt and upward towards her middle back. "You are everything to me. Nothing is more important to me than you." Jamie finished as he pulled her head down to his and attacked her lips.

Eddie let Jamie kiss her as she smiled into the kiss and separated. Jamie looked at her dazed and questioningly wondering why she had pulled back. She just winked at him and took off his t-shirt exposing herself to him – she was wearing nothing but his shirt. Jamie growled approvingly as he laid her back on the couch and both of them stretched out. Eddie grabbed onto the hem of his boxers and pulled them down. "Much better…" she teased as she guided him into her and moaned enthusiastically.

After their lovemaking session, Eddie lay on top of Jamie on the couch. Eddie stroking Jamie's arm and he stroking her back.

"Can I confess something else to you?" she said, a bit sheepishly.

"You can tell me anything." Jamie countered.

"I know I can but this is kind of embarrassing but I'm gonna tell you anyway."

Jamie just squeezed her to him silently encouraging her to continue.

"When I couldn't sleep at night sometimes – throughout the years – I would sometimes envision what I would say to you if we ever got together. Or what I would promise you to keep our partnership intact. See…I have never wanted to lose you as a partner. I just wanted the whole shebang. Even though it couldn't happen. But I did dream of what I would say to you to convince you that we could do both and keep it a secret."

"Like vows?" he asked.

"Well I didn't think of them as vows but I suppose kind of like vows."

"What would you have vowed to me?"

" _ **I will always have your back."**_ She started. _**I'll earn your respect and pay you respect every day we have."**_ She continued as tears started to fill her eyes. "I'll be _**your medic, your chaplain in our army of two."**_ A tear fell down her face and fell onto Jamie's chest. _**"No retreat no surrender. And you can count on me."**_

"Sit up babe." Jamie whispered lovingly. Hearing her recite those vows was touching, emotional and he felt he was on the verge of tears. As she sat up he saw a new tear form on her face and slide down her cheek. He softly dried it from her face with his finger.

His eyes locked onto hers. _**"If you fall behind I'll wait up."**_ He started. " _ **I'll be your scout, your night watchman, and your cavalry."**_ He continued. " _ **No retreat no surrender. You can count on me."**_

"I guess great minds think alike. Or did you just come up with this on the fly?" she questioned.

"I've had these promises or vows to you for a while. When you started with me as a rookie and were learning from me I felt responsible for you but as you learned and became a great cop, I just wanted to protect you. I will always wait for you if you fall behind. I will always protect you against all harm. And I will never retreat or surrender especially in your time of need."

"So you were as sappy as I was?" she smiled.

"Or as in love as you were and as hopeful as you were that we could have the whole shebang as well. But...I never wanted to keep us secret. It would demean us. That's why I never said anything before. Sneaking around? You were too good for that. If I was with you? I wanted everyone to know."

"You never considered keeping us secret?" Eddie asked, surprised.

"I did not." He said.

"I did. If only to be able to have you. I wanted to fight for us. But I didn't know if you needed more attention brought to you. I just wanted to be with you any way that I could." Eddie said sincerely. "But this way is so much better."

"Isn't it?"

"Jamie let's fight for the whole shebang. Let's try to have your father and grandfather see our point of view. I don't know when. I don't know how. But let's at least try."

"Okay. We start at Sunday dinner. We share our vows. We let them know about the patrol guide and the lack of rule in every document and we gauge their reaction. Maybe I can even talk to Danny to see if he can help us."

"Do you think he'll be on our side?"

"I think so."

"I hope so." Eddie said. "So what time is this dinner?"

Jamie turned to look at the clock. "In a few hours…"

"Think we can take a nap?" Eddie asked yawning. "I'm tired."

"Yes." He said as he shifted a bit and asked Eddie: "Are you cold sweetheart?"

Eddie said honestly: "A little."

"I'll go get us a blanket. Unless you want to go to the bedroom and nap there?"

"The sofa is perfect since I can sleep on top of you." Eddie said, as she smiled and winked at her fiancé.

"I'll be right back." Jamie said immediately. He rushed to the bedroom picked up a blanket and came back. He laid himself down and smiled as Eddie nestled into him. "You are perfect." He murmured into her hair.

"I love you Jamie." She said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Jamie followed her lead a few minutes later.

 _ **Thanks for reading guys! Hope you're enjoying this story. I am sure enjoying writing it!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 – Dinner and Engagement Announcement**_

Right outside the Reagan family residence Jamie parked his car and stared at Eddie who sat beside him in the passenger's seat. "Ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Eddie responded. "And it won't help that we overslept and I made you a bit late."

"They'll be fine. I've been late before. But we should hurry honey." He stated as he opened the door and made his way to Eddie's side of the car. Eddie had already opened her door and she smiled at Jamie as she saw him cross the front of the car quickly. "My dad always told me to open the door for a lady whether I was dating or in a relationship." He winked at her. "Keep that in mind for next time."

"How gallant." Eddie teased. "Maybe you should have been opening doors for me prior to this as well. We've gone out before."

"Touché." Jamie acquiesced. "Moving forward I will open the door for you. But for now, come on…stop stalling." Knowing exactly what she was doing. She was nervous and she wanted to stall as much as she could so she could get her thoughts together.

"Fine." She said, as Jamie reached out his hand to take hers in his. "If I mess this up just remember I love you."

Jamie rolled his eyes and chuckled as he let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You cannot mess up. You will be awesome and my family will be thrilled. Remember they already know you. And honestly my whole family – maybe all of them – already knew how I felt about you and approved."

"Really? Now that's a story for when we get home." Eddie said.

Jamie nodded his head and smiled. Yes. Home. For the both of them. She was already feeling comfortable enough to call wherever they were home.

They made their way to the front door and entered. _**"Hey! Sorry!"**_ Jamie called out and turned to look at Eddie. He whispered: "Give me one sec."

He heard his dad and Erin:

" _ **It's on the table."**_

" _ **Come on."**_

Jamie also heard the sighs and one liners of the rest of the family. However, he knew as he walked in to the dining room he was about to turn his family upside down and he smiled inwardly. They were going to be surprised but he also knew they would be happy for him and for Eddie.

" _ **Jack could you get me one more place setting?"**_

" _ **Yeah sure."**_

Everyone at the table just stared at Jamie as if he had grown two heads. An extra place setting? This was family dinner after all. Rules were set that unless it was discussed prior – albeit an emergency visitor may bend the rule – that no guests were allowed for this one dinner. This was the time that the family got to discuss their week, what was going on in their lives and advice dispensed from all members of the family no matter the age.

" _ **What's going on?"**_ Frank asked.

 _ **"I have no idea."**_ Erin replied.

Jamie continued looking down at his task which was to bring a chair to the table and to make room for his fiancé. And quite honestly to get his own bearings. He knew that his family would never mistreat Eddie but this news was life altering. Not only to him and Eddie but to his family.

" _ **We having company or something, kid?"**_ Danny asked.

" _ **Uhmm…"**_ was all the reply that Jamie gave at that moment.

Frank asked again: **"** _ **What's going on?"**_

Jamie finally made his way back to the entrance of the dining room looked towards the door and reached his hand out. Smiling the whole time. How could he not? He was staring at his fiancé and she was walking right towards him. She reached out her hand as well and clasped it to his and then brought her other hand to put on top of their enclosed hands.

" _ **Oh…"**_ Erin said.

" _ **Hey everyone."**_ Said Eddie, smiling nervously. Here goes nothing she thought to herself.

" _ **Hi. Hello. Hey."**_ Was the reply from everyone but Frank. The quizzical looks they were getting at this moment would be funny if she weren't so nervous.

" _ **Officer Jenko."**_ Frank said. Knowing that something huge was about to happen. Well that something huge had already happened if Officer Jenko was already at Sunday dinner. And honestly Frank did not know how to react or what to say. He was going to remain quiet and see where this all was headed. The cop in him knew that whatever was going to come out next of his son's mouth was going to be monumental.

" _ **Just Eddie today Dad."**_ Jamie called out as he smiled. Frank in turned smiled back. Had his son finally did it? Had he finally decided to listen to his heart instead of his head? Frank knew there was no telling Jamie what to do unless he was good and ready to do it and to decide on his own. And Frank didn't push or asked Jamie what his true feelings were for Eddie because he did not think that Jamie would share. Not because he wanted to hide his feelings but because he didn't even admit them to himself.

" _ **Actually not just Eddie today."**_ Eddie stated, as she turned and saw Danny nod his head wondering what the hell was going on. Danny was not stupid. He knew that Jamie had feelings – strong feelings – for his partner. Actually more than feelings if Danny was a betting man. Danny would say Jamie was in love with his partner. And he was a betting man and these odds were not stacked against him. He was sure of it. Maybe Eddie was finally here because Jamie and Eddie were going to date out in public?

" _ **Well since this morning the future Mrs. Jameson Reagan."**_ Jamie said, turning to face his family and their onslaught of emotions and reactions. He knew they would be a boisterous bunch. He had to laugh and held a huge grin on his face as he, one, could not contain his excitement or his happiness and two, his family was stunned.

" _ **What?! Get out!"**_ Erin was the first to explode. Her eyes bulged out of her head and she was stunned silent. Yes! Yes! Yes! She thought inwardly. My God her little brother finally was going to admit to himself that he loved his partner and was finally going to get to live his true love story. Oh My God! She couldn't be happier for him. He deserved this and so much more.

Nikki also had her mouth open and Frank nodded his head in stunned silence. Nikki didn't know what else to do but open her mouth in surprise and laugh. She was so happy for her Uncle Jamie. She may be his niece but she was old enough and she was a good judge of character. She knew these two hung around each other so much not only because they were partners but because they actually didn't want to be separated for more than a few seconds from each other, in and out of work. That was love.

" _ **You're kidding?**_ " His grandpa said. What in the world? While this was a surprise, there had been rumors for years now behind Jamie's back that he had feelings for his partner and from the little interaction that he saw between them these past few years he was inclined to believe that rumor. But now the rumor apparently was confirmed. His Jamie was in love and about to be married.

" _ **Oh my goodness, congratulations!"**_ Nikki called out and scoffed involuntarily. This was simply perfect and something that the family was probably going to talk about at Sunday dinner for years to come. The way that Uncle Jamie had brought Eddie in with no warning and just told everyone that he was marrying his partner. Bam! Mic. Drop.

" _ **Way to go! Way to go kid!"**_ Danny said with a big smile on his face as he saw both Jamie and Eddie approach the table with huge grins on their faces. It was so evident that they were over the moon about this and Danny couldn't be happier that this had happened for his brother. Everyone deserved to have a great love story and Jamie's was only going to be accomplished with his partner. Danny continued as Jamie pulled out a chair for Eddie and helped her sit down. _**"About time."**_ – both Danny and Jamie exchanged a knowing look and Jamie nodded to his brother silently agreeing with him that it was about time that he got it together with the love of his life.

As all this was happening at the head of the table Frank smiled and nodded his head in agreement. Monumental indeed. It wasn't that he didn't believe that they deserved to be together or get married and he truly was happy for them. He just was worried about his son. He had learned – as his son did – to implicitly trust Eddie with his life. Frank had no doubts about Eddie's ability to protect his son and now that they were going to get married that protection was no longer going to be there. It took time and effort and the building of trust to get to the point where they both were at currently. But yes, it was a good decision to make Eddie his wife. He knew that if he didn't marry Eddie, Jamie may never truly be happy. And above all else Frank wanted Jamie to be happy and to have the kind of love he had been blessed to have with his mother. His Mary.

Erin looked to both Danny and Nikki and mouthed: _**"Did you know about this?"**_ They both uttered: _**"No. And I didn't know anything."**_ Erin would have been so hurt if they knew what Jamie had planned and not looped her in. After all she had had at least two conversations with Jamie about his feelings for his partner. That last one at the bar where she told him to imagine if Eddie had been the one to die would he have any regrets? Regrets about not telling her how he felt. If he felt something. She had hoped that, that conversation had jarred something in him to propel him forward and admit what everyone else saw.

" _ **What?"**_ Jamie also heard Pop scoff. He sat himself down on the chair and inched close to Eddie. Well so far this had gone exactly as he had pictured it. And if he was right, his father was about to speak.

" _ **Well I be damned…"**_ Both Jamie and Eddie heard Frank exclaim and both laughed out loud. They went from 0 to 100 in 2.5 seconds apparently, Frank thought to himself but even he couldn't argue with the decision. They had been in love for some time. If not, Jamie would not have pulled the marriage card. It was just not like him. He didn't react impulsively. Not Jamie. He knew exactly what he did, when he did it and how he would do it. This was a marriage that was thought out. Maybe it was fast for the rest of the world but not for them two. He could see it from their body language and from the way that they looked at each other.

" _ **Francis…"**_ Pop admonished Frank. Pop also just shook his head and laughed. _**"Congratulations."**_ He finalized as both Jamie and Eddie nodded their head and Jamie responded with: _**"Thank you."**_

" _ **Wow!"**_ Erin said as she looked at Eddie and grabbed her by the arm. She leaned towards Eddie and smiled at her. Her future sister in law. How exciting! She had no doubt that Eddie would fit right in and become a Reagan like all of them.

Eddie laughed and also looked surprised as she exclaimed: _**"Right?"**_ Eddie was too nervous to say anything else and quite frankly she wanted to give the Reagan family time to assimilate what they had just shared.

" _ **Just this morning?"**_ Danny questioned looking directly at Jamie sitting right across from him. He always had wondered if his brother and his partner had a romantic relationship but just kept it well hidden. But no. He didn't think so. Jamie was not that type of guy. If he was with someone he would want the world to know. He actually believed this had just happened.

" _ **Uh. Yeah."**_ Jamie responded soberly.

" _ **Wow."**_ Danny finalized repeating the one word that had been prevalent since they had announced their engagement 5 minutes ago.

Frank tapped his hands nervously on the table. He knew that it might not be a good time to mention this but he believed that bad news should be delivered fast and direct and in person. _**"Well at least I know one wedding present you're getting. Your choice of precincts to transfer to."**_ Frank stated, knowingly with a nod of his head and looking directly at Eddie. No sugar coating this particular issue. Both Jamie and Eddie reacted in their body language as Frank had expected. He didn't think they would be happy about separating – much less moving to a different house – but it had to be done. They both looked down at the floor and sighed heavily and that only cemented what Frank had thought. That the moment of happiness was marred by the fact that they would no longer be partners. First obstacle they would have to overcome as a couple.

" _ **Oh gee Dad. Every bride's dream."**_ Erin said, half annoyed and looking at him begging him to stop this conversation. Frank knew that Erin understood it had to be said but she completely disagreed that this was the time to do it. And he was sure that he would hear from her after dinner about how inappropriate the time had been. But she would end up agreeing with him. Of that he had no doubt.

" _ **Hey I'm just sayin…"**_ Frank said, wanting to break the moment at least for the time being. But then he heard Jamie's response: _**"Actually we both like the house that we're already in."**_ He also saw Eddie nod her head in agreement. That surprised him.

" _ **Oh?"**_ Frank said, feeling a battle coming on from his youngest son and potentially from Eddie as well. They were going to fight him on this. He could feel it in his bones.

" _ **But you know that you can't work together anymore?"**_ Pop said, backing up his son. If there was one thing they both agreed on was this. It was way too dangerous to keep them together. No matter how much he loved Jamie and no matter what his last name was there was not debating this point.

" _ **Well that's what we thought too Pop..."**_ He heard Jamie exclaim. Oh boy…

" _ **You thought?"**_ Pop questioned.

" _ **Well assumed."**_ Eddie interjected as she turned to look at him and then at Jamie urging him to continue.

" _ **But I looked it up and there's nothing in the patrol guide or any of the books for that matter says married cops can't be partners on the job."**_

" _ **Nowhere."**_ Pop was incredulous.

" _ **Nope."**_ Jamie reiterated.

" _ **Wow."**_ Pop said. Well now this was going to get interesting. Because whether there was a rule or not, he was just not sure that them staying on as partners was a good idea.

 _ **But I knew that you and Dad would be for that rule even if the ruling wasn't actually a rule."**_

" _ **But the rule does make enormous sense."**_ Frank continued and he saw Jamie nod his head in agreement. He knew that Jamie was reasonable but he also understood that this was difficult for him to wrap his head around. He also saw Eddie imperceptibly nod her head. He would have to try to convince them somehow that staying together was ludicrous. Frank also quickly glanced at Danny who was already nodding his head in agreement.

He heard Nikki ask: _**"Why?"**_

" _ **Well a couple partnered together on the job can create conflicts."**_ Frank answered honestly. What he didn't say was that he thought the focus would be on themselves as a couple not as partners. That distractions could be had and that maybe because they were distracted their job performance would suffer for it. How about if they got into a fight the night before and were mad at each other? They could take it out on the job. There were just too many scenarios in which this could go so wrong.

" _ **Yes…but…"**_ he heard Eddie exclaim.

"But?" Frank questioned her his voice raising just a tad. Boy. He thought to himself. She is going to fit right in. Eddie will be no shrinking violet and she would speak her mind. He admired that about her and liked her even more for it. But on this issue he was going to have to put his foot down it seemed.

" _ **Want to hear us out?"**_ Frank heard Jamie say immediately. He interceded on her behalf. Ready to protect her and take her side even against him if that was what had to happen? It wasn't. Frank had too much respect for her but his son Jamie was ready. He would be taking the brunt of this disagreement with him, not Eddie. He had raised his kid well. Frank found himself nodding his head to Jamie.

" _ **Consider if two people willing to swear the following to each other could still be good partners on the job."**_

" _ **Swear the following what?"**_ Danny asked, intrigued.

" _ **Vows…that we wrote to each other."**_ Eddie exclaimed with a smile on her face and looking rather smug. She looked down at her plate and fixed her silverware as she let that sink in. This was it. They were going to defend their love. God help them…

" _ **Vows?"**_ Erin questioned barely able to get the word out and looking around the table. Actually she didn't think she got the entire word out. They had already written vows. Wow. Just wow.

" _ **Wrote vows already…okay."**_ Danny exclaimed with his hands up in the air as Frank smiled. They were prepared he would give them that. Maybe they had talked this through and maybe there was a way to convince people to keep them on as partners. He was sure willing to listen. Maybe he would be the only one to listen and listen with intent.

" _ **Turns out she's been working on them for a while."**_ Jamie said as he shrugged his shoulders. _**"….so I just…"**_ His lame attempt at a joke to try to maybe lessen the tension. And to maybe tease his new fiancé as well. She was going to take the bait. Jamie was sure of it.

" _ **Turns out so has he…"**_ Eddie said as she frowned at him and scrunched her nose and even scoffed at him a bit.

Jamie looked at her lovingly and smiled at her. Jamie lifted his hand and indicated to her to start her vows. _**"So…"**_ Jamie started.

" _ **Uh…I will always have your back."**_

" _ **If you fall behind I'll wait up."**_

" _ **I'll earn your respect and pay you respect every day we have."**_

" _ **I'll be your scout, your night watchmen, your cavalry."**_

" _ **Your medic. Your chaplain. In our army of two."**_

" _ **No retreat. No surrender."**_

" _ **No retreat. No surrender."**_

" _ **You can count on me."**_

" _ **And you can count on me."**_

Both Jamie and Eddie didn't know how they got through those vows without shedding a tear. This was their second go ahead at professing them to one another but it was emotional. They nodded their heads and they smiled at each other while lovingly gazing into each other's eyes. Every single word they had uttered was true. Once they were done, Jamie reached under the table to grab Eddie's hand and squeezed it as he turned to look at his dad.

First Erin, the Danny, then Pop and Nikki all smiled and turned to look at Frank as well. Frank was up. What was he going to do with that? All the siblings and the niece and nephews; as well as the grandfather seemed to have approved of those vows. They all awaited with anxious breath as he saw Eddie shrug her shoulders and Jamie worry about what he was going to say. He had a right to be worried. After all he knew Frank much better than Eddie did. _**"Welcome to our family Eddie."**_ Frank said proudly.

Eddie felt the whole world just shift – for the better. She had been welcomed into the family and her appreciation was reflected in the way she looked at Frank. She uttered honestly: _**"Thank you."**_ And gave him a meaningful look before trying to break the ice and finalized with: _**"Dad…"**_

Eddie had to say something to ease the tension that had been brewing with their vows and their admission that they did not want to separate. She heard the whole Reagan clan laugh and even saw the Commissioner's face and the look of surprise. She smiled inwardly.

Frank on the other hand was stunned silent. Eddie calling him Dad had made everyone laugh, even got a indiscernible chuckle out of him but as that term sunk in he found that he liked it and he liked her. She would fit in and as they got to know her, Frank had no doubt that she would become a daughter to him in every sense. And he was proud of that. He already loved her because she took care of his son and now that she was going to be his wife, he was going to be loyal to her and be there in whatever she needed. As he would for anyone of his kids.

Frank saw as Danny hold out his hand to his brother across the table to congratulate him. He knew that Danny was thinking about the first time that he had brought Linda in. It was hard for Danny but he was happy for his little brother and you can see it in his face.

" _ **Shall we say grace?"**_ he heard his father ask the table. Frank saw as everyone clasped their hands together still smiling at one another and he just shrugged, his shoulders, laughed and raised his hands up as to say – well let's do this.

Frank also saw how Jamie reached out his hand to take Eddie's hand and the look that Jamie gave Eddie was one of sheer adoration.

" _ **Bless us Oh Lord…and this thy gifts which we are about to receive from thy bounty through Christ our Lord. Amen."**_

" _ **Congratulations Jameson…"**_ His grandfather finalized as they all started to chat and pass around the food.

 _ **Jamko….Jamko….Jamko**_

 _ **Thanks to all that have reviewed or have requested to follow me. This is where the season ended but I may end up posting what I hope to see. Stay tuned. I do think next will be the dinner discussion. I mean they have to talk during dinner and even after right?**_ __


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dinner Discussion…**_

"Thank you Pop." Jamie said once grace was finished and everyone was getting ready to serve themselves some food. There had been congratulations all around and he expected them to continue. Not only at this dinner table but as they started telling people inside and outside of work. He made himself stop thinking about work and what that conversation was going to be like. Right now he was going to bask in the happiness he was feeling that Eddie was sitting right next to him, their legs touching one another, at the dinner table on Sunday evening alongside his family. It was a dream come true for him.

"So how did this happen?" He heard Danny ask as Jamie served Eddie some potatoes and them himself. Eddie looked at him and smiled. She then grabbed the plate of ham handed to her by Erin and in turn served Jamie some meat. As soon as the plates were all passed around and everyone served themselves food, Eddie grabbed some of the green beans from her plate and lightly placed them on Jamie's plate. Jamie, in turn, grabbed his dinner roll and placed it on her plate. These actions did not go unnoticed by the Reagan's but they decided not to mention it. It seemed they had been doing this a long time. It was actually adorable.

"It was bound to happen." He heard Erin say as she concentrated on her food. "I called it years ago." If she sounded smug she knew she shouldn't because truth be told, she had this conversation – behind Jamie's back of course – with several of the family members sitting right at this table. She wasn't the only observant one but probably the one that had had the balls to call Jamie out on his shit years ago and then months ago.

"Why do you say that?" Eddie questioned, curious to know why she thought it was bound to happen and super curious as to when she called it. One of the many things she was excited about was having this opportunity to get to know Jamie through his family. The most important thing to Jamie was his family and now that she was going to be a part of it, she reveled in it. "I mean I hoped that it would happen but knowing you called it for us, is actually kind of awesome." Eddie stated, smiling.

"Well a while back I had a discussion with Jamie about you." Erin started and shrugged her shoulders. "Long story short that time it was kind of early in your partnership and he told me that he had defended you and that he got called out on it and they accused him of having feelings for you. It was a long time ago and I may have forgotten some bits and pieces but the gist of the conversation was that he needed to make a choice. He was either going to pursue his feelings for you or he was going to remain your partner. I told him that I would pursue it." Erin stated. "I also told him that I was his sister and I had been there when he developed his first crush and that you were exactly his type."

Jamie choked on his wine and smiled. "Oh boy. Here we go." He laughed. "And babe by the way, Erin thinks your bossy." Jamie called out, wanting to put Erin on the spot for so early on in their relationship bringing this up. Two could play this game. And it was all in good fun. There was no sense in hiding all this from Eddie anymore. She was going to be his wife and whether it was today, next week or next year, these conversations were bound to happen. And he had been a fool to wait this long. May as well face the music now.

"What?" Eddie laughed back. "Really?" Eddie looked at Erin and laughed again. "I guess I can be a bit." She admitted. "It's just kind of fun to see him get annoyed when I tell him that I made reservations for after work and that I hoped he didn't have any plans because well…I would like for him to go with me." Eddie smiled sheepishly. "It doesn't work all the time. And don't let him fool you. He tells me plenty what to do and how to do it. And he gets annoyed at me as well when I don't go along with what he wants."

"Hey, hey, hey…" Erin fought back. "Those were your words not mine buster. I just pointed out that while he is telling me that sometimes you drive him crazy it may be because he was so distracted by fighting off his feelings of attraction towards you."

"Ah…" Eddie said, as she looked at everyone and smiled because they seemed to be entertained by this exchange.

"You may as well tell her our second conversation." Jamie pointed out.

"Okay!" Erin said. "I think I will. When you got shot I told him that he should ask himself if he would have any regrets about not telling you how he feels before he didn't have the chance to. I finally told him that not only I but everyone saw the way you guys interacted with one another and how everyone seemed to believe that you guys belonged together. He also told me that he thought that he was more scared than you when you got shot. He said that there was a line in the sand and that he couldn't cross it because you were partners. He also said that he was feeling guilty because when he realized that the other cop was dead, he thought to himself, that he was glad it wasn't you."

The table sobered up at that comment and Eddie turned to Jamie: "Really?" she asked, touched. She would have thought the same thing of that she was sure.

"Yes." Jamie admitted. "I felt guilty, I still do but I do thank God that you're still here with me." Jamie finished as he stroked her cheek. Eddie leaned into his hand and grabbed it and kissed it before turning back to her plate. "Is this the story I asked you to tell me once we got home?"

"Home?" Nikki said. "Are you guys living together already?"

Eddie cleared her throat nervously. Well that was a faux paus if there ever was one but a great distraction to the emotions that had been transpiring between the two of them. "No." She said honestly. "It just feels like home wherever Jamie is – whether it's at his place or mine." Eddie confessed.

"Awww…" Nikki said getting all choked up. The whole table laughed out loud at that moment as well. They all felt the same way Nikki was feeling.

Jamie also interjected sensing that Eddie may be feeling a bit uncomfortable. "It's coming soon. I just proposed this morning and confessed that I loved her at the crime scene right after being shot at."

The whole Reagan clan had heard about that incident and calls and texts had been non-stop between all of them. All they knew was that Jamie was okay. A few hours after, Danny talked to him over the phone and he explained that indeed he had been shot at, that his partner had saved his life and that she had killed the perp with a shot to the back of the head while he was driving away.

"Was it clear then that you belonged together?" Jack asked. He had been quiet, observing the family dynamics but he wanted to know. So he asked. His Uncle Jamie had not brought anyone home in a long time. And Jack had the sneaking suspicion that it was because his heart had already been taken by Eddie. Besides, his Uncle Jamie was old school. He didn't just date to play the field. If he knew what his feelings were he was going to do the right thing.

"It was clear way before then." Jamie offered and Eddie continued: "Way before then." She repeated. "We just never did anything about it." Eddie stipulated. "We were too afraid of losing what we had as partners if we did anything. Besides it just seemed so convoluted. And we were afraid to lose focus."

"So you both agree then?" Danny asked. "What dad and Pop believe? That it's dangerous continuing to be partners? Well what I kind of believe to. I'm not sure how you can spend 8 to 12 hours and day at work together and not let the personal stuff intervene."

"We did agree. Well I did." Jamie admitted. "Up until my shooting."

"What changed?" Frank asked.

"Eddie never lost focus and she still saved my life. In spite of her love for me."

"You hadn't voiced it yet." Danny commented. "Well at least to each other."

"But it didn't mean that it wasn't there like a dark cloud over us. And the only reason I say it was a dark cloud is because we wanted to voice it but we couldn't. And it was choking us. I actually think not talking about it and not accepting that we loved one another would be the thing that made us lose focus. You have no idea how many times in the squad car we bickered about little shit. Why? Because we couldn't tell each other our true feelings. And that frustration? It came out as annoyance at things we disagreed about. I'm not saying it was all the time and constant. It wasn't. But I can recall several times being in the middle of an argument and getting a call. Know what we did Danny? We got it together and handled the call. How it should be done and by the book. But more importantly, having each other's back no matter how mad we were at each other. Or how many times we gave each other the silent treatment."

"I don't disagree with that." Frank said. "However now that it's out in the open you have to admit that the dynamic is going to change."

"I told Jamie that it struck me after the shooting incident that regardless of how I feel for him, I am in sync with him so much that an inner voice told me that he was going to be in trouble. I think now that my love for him did not make me lose focus it made me know – in my gut – that he was in trouble. Yes we are excellent partners and yes we protect each other well but it's more than that. At least for us. I want to make sure he's safe and ensure that I have his back at work and in our personal life. Why can't us being husband and wife and partners at the same time work?"

"I'll grant you this." Frank said. "It's never been done. I know that partners fall in love. I know that partners have affairs. I know that partners implode because they could not differentiate personal and work. I've seen it all in my years and I would hate for that to happen to the two of you. You guys did the right thing and waited. And sacrificed and held off until you could no more. No hiding. No dating in secrecy. I know the gossip and rumors that befell on you two and still you rose above it. That makes me proud of both of you."

"I've seen it too." Pop said.

"That's not gonna happen to us Pop." Jamie said.

Both Frank and Pop decided to not say a word and let Jamie continue: "We are not just dating. We are not even just hanging out. We are in love. I am not just doing the wham bam thank you ma'am. Quite frankly if we just wanted to fool around and not be serious we would have not taken this long to get together. We would have done it four years ago – the first time we kissed."

"Excuse me?" Erin and Danny said.

"We have stopped ourselves plenty of times from taking that next step. All in the name of the job and to keep our integrity and our partnership intact. No we have not kissed dozen of times prior to a few days ago. I think that because of that we deserve the chance to keep on as partners and prove to everyone that this can be done." Jamie said, truthfully. Why couldn't they at least trust him? That he and Eddie were able to pull this off? Because they would be able to.

"I can't promise you anything right now Jamie and Eddie." Frank said, honestly. "But know that we have taken this conversation very seriously. And we know for a fact that you both are not just fooling around. That was never our intent. If you guys think that you are both wrong. We know how deeply both of your feelings run for one another."

"We didn't." Eddie said, as she reached out to Jamie and placed her hand on top of his. This had gotten heated again and she knew that it would not end here. But she wanted to end this conversation for today. They had said their peace and they had to move on. There was no sense in fighting right now. They had a lot to process; as did they.

Jamie felt Eddie's hand on top of his and he immediately calmed down. He was still worked up but he also needed to calm down. He knew this was not the way to handle this and he also knew that Eddie was trying to tell him to calm down without saying a word.

"So Nikki what's new in your life?" Eddie questioned. "Is the semester over with?"

"Almost." Nikki answered fully aware that Eddie was trying to change the subject and she was willing to help her with that. "A few more finals and I'm done for the summer."

"Any special plans for the summer?"

"Not as of right now. I thought of taking some summer courses but truthfully? I wanted to also see if I can spend some time with friends. Maybe go on a few road trips? Clear my head and come back refreshed for the fall."

Erin smiled. "I wouldn't mind doing a spa retreat for a weekend."

"That sounds amazing mom. Eddie do you go to spas?"

"I love spas. Don't get there as often as I would like but I hear Denver has some great spas and my favorite memory growing up was going to Traverse City, Michigan. They had a great spa there and also it was quaint and quiet."

"We should check it out." Erin said. She almost felt like inviting Eddie to go but she also thought it might be too soon. They would play by ear and maybe go in August. It was a bit harder for her to take some time off. She and Jamie worked some holidays. But she was happy in the knowledge that as time went on, they would be doing stuff together. The three of them. Girl stuff! How exciting. Her heart did twinge a little at the memory of Linda and how they used to spend time together. She missed her so much and she was positive that Linda would have absolutely loved Eddie.

"How about you boys?" Frank asked his grandkids. "What is summer going to look like for the both of you?"

They both shrugged. "Probably sports and video games." Sean said. "I know that I want to see if I can get a part time job maybe doing landscaping to get a few extra bucks. But more than anything I want to stay at home and see what I can do to help out."

Ever since Linda had passed away Sean had seemed more introverted and so quiet. Danny had asked them to give him space because he was the one that seemed to be struggling the most to acclimate himself without Linda. Jack was older and he maybe hid it better. He was sad and he cried at times but he managed to continue to smile and live.

"That's sounds great Sean." Danny said. "But we will find something for us three to do. Maybe I can convince your Uncle Jamie and Dad and Pop to come with us fishing for a weekend."

Sean half smiled and said. "Yeah. That sounds fun."

"Let's plan it." Frank said. "We will make it work."

"Of course we will." Jamie said, suddenly all his anger was gone. Jaime being there for his brother and his nephews was important. He would not forget that. He missed Linda tremendously and he knew that Linda was smiling at them from above. Danny may not talk about it much but his love for Linda was still evident. And he was still mourning. Sometimes he forgot but at times like these he was cognizant of how much pain still surrounded Danny and the boys. He could not imagine what that felt like.

"So who's up for dessert?" Frank asked.

 _ **Jamko….Jamko….Jamko**_

 _ **I hope you guys liked this chapter. I struggled a bit more with it but hopefully I did the Regan family justice. This includes Eddie as well of course!**_ __


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Jamie and Eddie walked out of the Reagan family home hand in hand. "So…" Jamie started. "How was your first Reagan family dinner?" Jamie turned to look at her and smiled. She had done great. She had been charming and polite. Answering all his family's questions with no hesitation. And when they uttered those vows in front of his family? He fell in love with her all over again. And he was sure that if his family didn't love her before today, they did after their vows.

Eddie slowly leaned into him never releasing their hands. "I think you sufficiently surprised the hell out of them." Eddie giggled. "The look on their faces – all of them – was priceless. But I think I liked Erin's the best. Her 'get out!' was too perfect."

"We did." Jamie corrected. "We surprised the hell out of them. We're a team now sweetheart." It felt so good to be able to say that out loud. To her. To his family. To everyone who would listen.

"Go Team!" She said, as she reached with the hand that was not holding Jamie's and rubbed his arm lovingly. "I know now that most of your siblings and maybe even your dad and grandad kinda sorta knew that there was something going on between us." Eddie stated.

"And Nikki." Jamie pointed out. "I think that she knew we were hanging out all the time but when we went to her school and helped out her friend? I know her. The look she gave me told me that she knew. She just wanted me to tell her before she bombarded me with questions."

"Yes. And Nikki." Eddie laughed. "Really? You think she'll bombard you with questions? The ones at the dinner table were not enough?"

Jamie laughed out loud at that. "You'll see babe. Nikki will be relentless but I wouldn't have it any other way. She's the only girl and the oldest so I give her some leeway into my love life."

They reached Jamie's car and he opened the door for her. Eddie turned towards him before getting in the car and lightly pecked him on the lips. "It was a great dinner Jamie. They made me feel right at home. Even our tense discussions were okay."

Jamie kissed her back a bit harder than she did and laughed. "And when you called my dad, Dad? I thought he would fall off his chair. It was brilliant. And I know it's too soon for you but I am positive that as you get to know him, you will come to love him and hopefully view him as a father figure."

Eddie answered honestly: "I debated whether to say it or not. But I just rolled with it. I hope I didn't offend him babe. I mean he's The Commissioner." Eddie shrugged her shoulders and made a funny petrified face that had Jamie laugh out loud.

"I think he has a softer spot than he ever realized for you." Jamie said, truly meaning it.

Eddie got into the car and Jamie walked towards his side still smiling. Words could not express how happy he was that Eddie would be joining him for Sunday dinners on a moving forward basis. He opened his door and got in the car, turned it on, and pulled away from the curb slowly.

"Babe…" Jamie heard Eddie say as he started the car. "So is this Sunday dinner thing a weekly occurrence for me now or till we are married?"

Jamie could not believe how in tune they were. He was just going to make the comment that had passed his mind a few seconds ago. "I'd like it to be as of now. I think some folks – work and maybe with the family – may think we're rushing things."

"Really?" Eddie could actually understand it. No one but Jamie and she knew how in love they had been for years. No one aside from them knew how many discussions, arguments and full blown fights they have had over the years. How many times they have yelled at one another and made up. And how many times they had longed for this moment to come but always stopped themselves. "I know I'm in the camp that we haven't rushed things at all. Like Danny." She pointed out.

"Yes. Like Danny." Jamie agreed and smiled. "And while I nor Danny need to get to know you maybe Dad and Pop and the kids do. So if you agree let's make this a weekly thing as of today."

"You don't think that your dad or grandad will want us to wait?" Eddie asked. The Reagans were traditional and maybe they did not want anyone at family dinner unless it was official.

"I don't think so but if you feel more comfortable I will check with them." Jamie said. He knew for a fact they would encourage her to start coming. But he would ask just to make her feel better.

"Thanks babe."

Now that Eddie was being so amenable he decided to push the envelope: "So as you know we also go to church every Sunday and I'm hoping that you join me at church as well."

"Of course." Eddie said, without hesitation. "I can't pretend to know a lot about Catholicism but it's important to you and your family. So yes. I will be there."

"Our family." Jamie corrected her as he reached out to hold her hand.

"Our family." Eddie repeated, smiling. "I love the sound of that."

"Me too honey." Jamie stated, as he pulled her hand towards him and kissed it. "All I want is to marry you in a church. My church. Hopefully our church moving forward."

"I never expected anything else. Yes I will marry you in our church. I will marry you wherever you want, whenever you want and as fast as you want. I want to call you my husband. I want to be your wife. I want to start our life as husband and wife."

"I cannot wait." Jamie said, truthfully. "We do need to decide on a date."

"Oh yeah buster?" Eddie laughed. "You didn't seem to be in a rush when you said I had been working on my vows for quite a while and excluded yourself." Eddie winked at him. She knew it was all in good fun. But now it was her turn to poke him a little bit.

Jamie laughed out loud. "I knew it was coming." He stated. "I was poking some fun at you. You know – very well – that I have been in this with you since day 1. And you gave me shit in front of the family. You didn't just agree with me. You put me in my place babe."

Eddie leaned in and turned the radio on. "Can I see your phone honey? I want to listen to some music."

"Yeah." He said, as he handed her his phone. Eddie pressed the music app and synced Jamie's phone to the car. Once the sync was complete she put the phone down. She wanted to see what Jamie had been listening to recently.

 _ **I can't count the times  
I almost said what's on my mind  
But I didn't**_

Eddie smiled as she started to listen to the lyrics – one of her favorite songs. How perfect was this? She probably had heard this song a million times. And all the time as the lyrics sunk into her mind she would get choked up and tears would come to her eyes. She identified with this song so much.

 _ **Just the other day  
I wrote down all the things I'd say  
But I couldn't  
I just couldn't**_

Jamie turned to look at her and winked. This song always reminded him of her, of what he couldn't have and of how many times throughout the years he had wanted to just tell her how he felt. Not just hint at it, or accept it and then take it back. He had wanted to tell her everything. But he had chickened out each and every time.

Eddie started to sing the lyrics. It's not like she didn't know the song by heart. Music was a way for her to be able to express her feelings – at least to herself – about all the things in this world that she wanted to become reality. One of them being out in the open and able to express the immense love she felt for the man sitting next to her.

 _ **Baby I know that you've been wondering  
Mmm, so here goes nothing**_

 _ **In case you didn't know  
Baby I'm crazy 'bout you**_

Jamie decided to join her in singing – he briefly turned to look at her and smiled. This song was perfect. _**  
**_

_**And I would be lying if I said  
That I could live this life without you  
Even though I don't tell you all the time  
You had my heart a long, long time ago  
In case you didn't know**_

"How about this as our wedding song?" Jamie asked. "I always think of you when I hear this song."

 _ **The way you look tonight  
That second glass of wine  
That did it, mmm**_

 _ **There was something 'bout that kiss  
Girl it did me in  
Got me thinking  
I'm thinking  
All of the things that I've been feeling  
Mmm it's time you here 'em**_

"I love that idea Jamie. It is absolutely perfect." She said, and shrugged her shoulders. "At least one decision down."

 _ **In case you didn't know  
Baby I'm crazy 'bout you  
And I would be lying if I said  
That I could live this life without you  
Even though I don't tell you all the time  
You had my heart a long, long time ago  
**_

 _ **In case you didn't know**_

 _ **You've got all of me  
I belong to you  
Yeah you're my everything**_

"Small and intimate wedding? Big wedding?" Jamie asked.

"You know I don't have any family members here so on my side there will be a few girlfriends whom you've already met. And that's about it. I am definitely okay with small and intimate but if you want to invite a ton of people I'm okay with that as well." Eddie voiced. She truly didn't care. For her the one and only important thing was that Jamie was going to be there waiting for her at the altar.

"We are a close knit family but not a big one. So small and intimate is perfect for me. Like I said, I want to get married in a church but other than that, I am happy with whatever."

"Soon?" Eddie asked.

"I'd marry you tomorrow." Jamie said, truthfully.

"Do you think your sister and Nikki would want to help me plan the wedding?" If she and Jamie had some help, maybe they could pull this off soon. And to be quite frank she had no clue where to start on planning the wedding – especially the whole church wedding thing. Maybe the actual party but navigating what needs to be done prior to getting married in a church. Yep. She was clueless.

"They would love that." Jamie was sure of it. As sure as he was that the love of his life, along with the other two most important women in his life would bond forever planning their wedding. He wanted nothing more than Eddie to feel like she was a Reagan. To him, she had been a Reagan even before she proposed. He was just not able to admit it to himself, much less Eddie.

"I'll call Erin and Nikki tomorrow. How about an October wedding? Not too hot, not too cold." If they could put it off of course. That was a bit over four months away. Maybe fast but hopefully doable.

"Honeymoon?" Jamie said, as he wiggled his eyebrows back and forth.

"We can try to go to Ireland for two weeks? Think we can afford that?" Eddie asked, suddenly excited herself. Going away with Jamie would be heaven on earth."

"I do think we can afford that." Jamie uttered. "Would you consider riding with me on a Vintage Triumph Bonneville at least a few days of our honeymoon?" He said, as he rubbed the inside of her palm with his thumb.

"I would consider it." Eddie admitted. "Maybe if we rode for one day, maybe two. Or you can try to persuade me. Bikes aren't my thing."

"You're awesome!" He exclaimed, as he stopped at a red light and pulled her forward for a quick peck on the lips. "And I would persuade you future Mrs. Jameson Reagan. You can bet on that."

"It's all give and take baby." Eddie replied as she happily complied with being moved forward for a kiss. "So...what about my faux paus? The living together situation?" She asked. "I mean it may be too soon to talk about completely moving in together…" Eddie started and Jamie finished her sentence: "But I don't want to be separated from you."

"Yep." She said, happy. "Is that okay?"

"Of course. I don't know where we would live permanently. If it's your place or mine. Or if it's somewhere completely new. But if we're going to lug stuff from one place to another maybe we should do it weekly or every two weeks. We can go back and forth to see if one place feels more comfortable for one of us than the other."

"I like your place." Eddie admitted. "But I love mine. And I'm sure it's the same for you."

"Yeah. So maybe we try it out for a few months and before we get hitched we decide if we want to start looking for a new place and where."

"Man this has been a productive car ride." Eddie pointed out as Jamie parked. "I guess officially were living together just in two separate places until we decide."

Jamie turned to her and smiled. "I love you." Jamie's eyes were bright with that truth. He had told her plenty of times over the past few days but he didn't think that he would ever get tired of it. He had waited so long to say that. She had waited so long to hear that. It was only fitting that they say it to each other as much as they could.

"I love you baby." Eddie muttered. "And if you open this damn door for me – because you're such a gentleman – we can go upstairs and I can show you how much I love you." She finalized with a wink.

"You do listen to me honey." Jamie muttered, as he quickly kissed her one more time and hurried out of the car. He was sure that his Eddie was going to live up to that promise.

 _ **Jamko…Jamko…Jamko…Jamko**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**In Case You Didn't Know**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **Jamko…Jamko…Jamko…Jamko**_

 _ **I'm back! I know it's been a while – a long while – but I went on vacation with my family and took my laptop but was not able to write anything the two weeks we were in Riviera Maya. So I'm hoping that you all can forgive me and be happy with the update for this fic.**_

 _ **So without further ado…**_

 _ **Jamko…Jamko…Jamko…Jamko**_

"Sir. Jamie is here to see you." Baker stated as she knocked on the Commissioner's door and peeked her head in. It was rare to see Jamie up here. Her curious nature wondered why he would not opt to talk to his dad at home – if it was personal in nature. She smiled at the Commissioner and decided it was none of her business why Jamie was here. Business or personal if the Commissioner wanted her to know he would have told her that Jamie was going to show up.

"Let him in." Frank said, a bit surprised that Jamie was here. Normally he wouldn't come to 1 PP unless summoned. But his son had surprised him at Sunday dinner with the announcement of his engagement to his partner Eddie Janko. So he imagined that this visit was along the same lines. Nothing could surprise him more than their engagement and the knowledge that there was no rule – in writing – stating that they could not ride together. Frank had done a lot of thinking that night and he still stood firm on his opinion that riding together was not a good idea.

Baker opened the door and nodded to Jamie letting him in. "Thanks." He said to Baker then turned to look at his dad. "Commissioner." Jamie said. He didn't want to appear so informal in his office so he opted to call him by his title and let his father advise him as to what he was feeling. He did, after all, surprise him.

"Officer Reagan." Frank said. "You here on official business or are you here as my son?"

"Son." Jamie stated, honestly.

"Then call me Dad." Frank said as he got up from his chair and walked towards the sitting area.

Jamie smirked and nodded his head. "Dad." He also sat down.

"What's on your mind son?" Frank questioned.

"I know that I dropped a bomb on you and the family on Sunday." Jamie started. How could he explain to his dad that he had been hoping that Eddie would sit at their table for years? And waiting one more Sunday or till they were married was just not in the cards. Having her next to him was his priority.

"That's putting it mildly." Frank acknowledged with a small smile. "But I am very happy for you n Jamie."

Jamie nodded his head. "I love her Dad." Nothing but that truth reflected in his eyes. There was no doubting that. After last night and the way they looked at each other left no room for interpretation. "I have for a long time." He finalized, confirming Frank's suspicions.

"I know. I think I've known for a while now. Can I ask you something?" Frank asked.

"Yes." Jamie said, immediately.

"What made you take the plunge? My understanding is that you both were only partners. Maybe with some rumors mulling around that it was more than that. But I knew you didn't cross that line. You want to do things right. So you did."

"We were only partners." Jamie acquiesced. "We never crossed a line. There were a million times that I wanted to. God knows I fought it. I just couldn't anymore. I was almost killed a few days ago. Eddie got shot a few weeks ago. It makes you think about life and sacrificing what makes you happy. And the only thing that could make me truly happy is her."

Frank nodded. "I'm going to come out and say it. And you may not like it. But I don't think that you both should remain partners." He said, as he looked at Jamie directly in the eye, unflinchingly. "I know you love her and she loves you. Why not try the new stage of your relationship? Why not forego the partnership? You will have the rest of your lives to spend together. Must it also be in the RMP?"

Jamie closed his eyes. He knew this conversation was going to happen sooner or later. He would rather have it be later. He actually just wanted to talk to him about Eddie and her coming to Sunday dinners. He should have just called. But no – he made the snap decision to come in person. So the conversation was going to happen now. And if his dad thought that he was going to accept this and not fight back he would have another thing coming. He was not going to take this laying down. He was going to fight to stay with Eddie on patrol. Even if his father and his grandfather and all the NYPD did not understand it.

"I know." Jamie said. "I even understand it." He said, truthfully. "It can be a recipe for disaster but I firmly believe that it won't be with Eddie and me. So let us be the guinea pigs."

"You don't agree with it." Frank pointed out. "But you say you understand it. Explain that to me."

"No. I don't agree with it. And the only thing that I can say for you to understand is that we have been partners for years and we know how to take care of each other in spite of our feelings for one another." Jamie said, as he looked at his dad square in the face. "And I'm not taking this decision standing down. I will fight it with everything that I have Dad. This is too important to me. And no it's not me making a rash decision in order to spend time with her. I firmly believe that I am the one that can best take care of her."

"Jamie. What happens if you guys have a fight? What happens if you guys are too worried about each other to protect other people? What happens when something goes wrong? Because you know that something will go wrong eventually."

"Dad we've been partners for years and have been in love with each other during 90% of our partnership. I know you worry. But I don't think there is anyone out there that can protect me like Eddie can. She proved it when she saved my life. And I already told you that I know there is no one that I want out there protecting her that is not me. We would both breathe easier if we had each other's backs. We are one of the best partnerships out there and you know it. Just because we finally voiced our feelings and acted on them does not mean we are going to throw our training out the window."

"Jamie…" Frank tried to interrupt him but Jamie didn't let him.

"No Dad. Listen we have spent hundreds upon hundreds of hours in the RMP talking, fighting, arguing, yelling, laughing, joking and getting to know one another better than anyone else knows us. I'm not sure how many times I have to repeat myself that I don't think there is anyone out there that is more in sync with me and vice versa. I anticipate her every move when we're on patrol. I actually know her next move even before she does. I can protect her better than anyone can. And the same goes for her with me. You know what she told me after I got shot at and she killed the perp? That she knew – she just knew – that I was in trouble even before I knew it. You think I can get that with someone else?"

Frank didn't answer his question but instead said: "You realize the amount of shit you both are going to get?" Frank pointed out. It was true. All the rumors going on. Them being engaged without even openly dating – or dating at all for that matter – is going to sound ludicrous to some. He continued: "They are going to say you both have been lying for years. Since maybe the beginning. It won't be easy and I can't protect you from the onslaught of that."

"Yes." Jamie started. "I am aware of everything that you just said. But do you think that Eddie and I are going to not defend ourselves? We would have to in any other instance. Why not this one? You think we haven't known the things that everyone has been saying behind our backs? We know that most if not all the 12th believes we have been sleeping together for years. That we just never acknowledged it? Come on Dad. We may never have taken the plunge but we knew everyone thought we did. And it's like I tell Eddie. Let them talk. Trying to convince them is like trying to put toothpaste back in the tube. It's just not gonna happen."

"The constant rumor that you guys were already together. That you lied to everyone." Frank repeated. "That's going to follow you everywhere and it's going to mock the two of you wherever you go."

"You think that they're not going to say it regardless if were on patrol together or not?" Jamie said, shrugging his shoulders. "I guess I would rather bare it with my wife by my side."

Frank just looked at Jamie and didn't say a word. Wife. Wow. They weren't even married and he was already calling her that.

"They're gonna talk shit Dad and Eddie and I are going to have to deal with it." Jamie conceded. "We may get mad, we may get into fights with each other and other people. But we don't want to be separated. I know you don't understand. And you're right. It has to do with not wanting a new partner. But it's more than that. I know that I can rest easier having her by my side knowing it's me that's protecting her and not counting on someone else to do it."

"It will be more difficult if you fight the separation." Frank tried once again.

"It will be difficult anyway." Jamie responded.

"Jamie you are so stubborn." Frank pointed out, creasing his forehead and shaking his head. But Frank knew when he was defeated. There was no convincing Jamie right now that the right thing to do was to forego their partnership. There may be no convincing him ever.

"I learned from the best." Jamie said, with half of a smirk. "Let us ride it out. Let us see how it goes. We are going to talk to Renzulli tomorrow before tour and we are going to request to stay together. If I need to call my union rep I will. I don't want to file a grievance over this. But if I have to I will."

"This situation has never happened before. You both will be going into unchartered territory. And you may not like the outcome."

"I realize that. But Dad have you ever thought that maybe Eddie and I don't have that much time together anyway. Let us have this time."

"Is Eddie the reason that you haven't wanted to move up?" Frank had to ask.

Jamie closed his eyes briefly. It always came back to this. "Dad. I can't keep having this conversation with you."

Frank nodded his head. "Okay. But now that you are marrying her maybe you can think about taking the sergeant's exam. I know that Eddie is taking it. I won't push it anymore. Just something to ponder Jamie. You may deny it to me and even to yourself but Eddie has something to do with you staying on patrol. She may not be the sole reason but losing her is unacceptable to you so I think that it has held you back."

Jamie nodded his head but said nothing on that topic. Jamie looked up once again and stated: "But I actually came to talk to you about something else." Jamie was more than ready to have this conversation be behind him. At least for now.

"Oh." Frank said.

"Eddie wanted me to be sure that you and Pop were okay with her coming to Sunday dinner on a moving forward basis."

"Of course Jamie. We all assumed that would be the case."

"I told her that. And she really liked spending Sunday with us. She just asked me to confirm it with you and Pop. I told her that it wouldn't be an issue but I promised her I would bring it up. And I keep my promises to her."

"Would you like me to call my future daughter in law and tell her myself?" Frank offered. "And you keeping your promises to her is a sign of a devoted husband. I am happy that you feel that way."

"I don't think that would be necessary but thanks for the offer dad. As long as I tell her that I talked to you and what you said, she will be happy."

"Anytime." Frank said, and followed up: "I really am happy for the two of you. You both deserve this happiness and it seems like a ton has been lifted off of your shoulders since you proposed and let us all know your feelings for Eddie."

"I think the ton lifted off my shoulders with me finally telling her how I felt. It had been crushing me for so long."

"I can't imagine loving someone that long and not telling them." Frank said honestly. "But I know you're a man of your word and I believe both of you that until you got shot at, this thing between you guys was emotional and not physical."

"Yes. And Dad I know that they will not believe us but as long as my family knows, I am okay. And Eddie is okay."

Jamie and Frank both nodded to each other and Frank said: "Well thanks for stopping by. I know this must not have been easy."

"Thanks Dad. I'll see you soon and I'll keep you posted."

 _ **Jamko…Jamko…Jamko…Jamko...Jamko**_

As soon as Jamie was out the main lobby doors of 1 PP he got his phone out and speed dialed Eddie. "Hey babe." He said once he heard Eddie say hello.

"Where's my handsome husband to be?" Eddie said, in a sing-songy voice. She still couldn't believe how lucky she was but it was getting more real as each day passed. And her giddiness was non stop. She didn't think she stopped smiling since Jamie confessed his love for her.

"I just left my dad's office. You're in for Sunday dinners." Jamie stated. "Promise kept."

"Oh. That's great!" Eddie said, but still felt that there was something else. Jamie seemed a bit agitated. "Is that it?" she asked, him, knowing full well that Jamie would tell her when he was ready.

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked. How could she know him so well? He inwardly smiled. Yeah. He believed it. That's the reason he asked her to marry him a second after he told her he loved her. They were soulmates. And he would tell her that in person. Soon.

"You just seem agitated. Frustrated. Did you have a fight with your dad? Over Sunday dinner? If they want to wait till we're married, I'm okay with that."

"Oh no." Jamie said, as he expelled a breath. "You know me too well. We did have a disagreement but not about Sunday dinner. He just thinks that we should be reassigned. And he made no qualms about telling me that he thinks we are making a big mistake not seeking to be reassigned. And that we would probably not have his support if we decide to pursue staying as partners."

"Jamie." Eddie started. "Listen I know you're mad and that you're disappointed but you have told me since day one that your dad doesn't do any favors. Whatever mess you're in – out of your own doing – you have to deal with on your own. The beauty of this? You have me now. You're not alone. But this? This is a mess of our own doing babe. And you know it's true."

Jamie smiled in spite of his anger. "I know. It's just…why does it have to be so difficult?"

"Nothing in life that's worth it is easy honey. We waited so long to be together because we knew this would be an issue. We may have Danny on our side." Eddie reminded him. "Not sure he can do much with our partnership remaining intact but maybe we can bounce some ideas off of him?" Eddie pointed out, hoping that Jamie agreed.

"Dad is happy for us." Jamie amended. "I don't want you thinking that he is not on board with us getting married. It's important to me for you to know that the whole family is on board."

"That's a relief." Eddie said, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Because that would not be good. I don't want to start our marriage off on the wrong foot."

"He just wants us to succumb to the rule that is not even a rule." Jamie stated. "It's so stupid."

"Maybe not to him." Eddie said, gently, knowing full well it was going to piss Jamie off. But when had she shied from a confrontation with Jamie Reagan?

"Eddie." Jamie started.

"I'm not saying I agree with him." She quickly added. "But Jamie we are doing something that has never been done in the history of the NYPD. And even before we decided to take this on we were already in the spotlight because of who your dad is. The talk about us and the talk about us thinking we are better than anyone else because we have some type of connection is going to run rampant. Maybe he's just worried. And quite frankly I think I am too."

Jamie sighed loudly and made Eddie smile. "You're the only one that can make me calm down whenever I think I am about to fall off the precipice. And I'm worried too. It's just that it's frustrating. A part of me just wants this part of our problem over."

"I love you too." Eddie said, as she laughed. "Please don't pick a fight with your dad over this. We are going to fight this. You and me. I just don't want it to be World War III at the Reagan's when we are going to have to fight everyone else. Like it or not, we are going to need people in our corner. And I'm not sure how many of our peers will support us. We need all the family we can rally to our side."

"I'll talk to Pop. He may be a bit more understanding." Jamie pointed out.

"That's a great idea." Eddie said. "See…solutions."

Jamie laughed out loud. "So where are you?"

"Came to the apartment so I could get some of my stuff. Then I am going to see Hayley a bit later today for lunch. What are you going to do next?"

"Heading to the gym. I need to release some steam. How about we meet for drinks and dinner?"

"Okay." Eddie said. "Text me where you want to meet. You get to choose. And with no input from me.

"WHAT?!" Jaime mocked.

"Shut up." She said, as she chuckled. "I'm evolving in my new role as your fiancé."

"Mmm hmmm." Jaime murmured.

"I am!"

"I love you." Jamie said. "Don't go changing on my account."

"I love you." Eddie reciprocated. "So much." She added.

"I'll see you soon sweetheart. Have fun with Hayley."

"I'm going to surprise the hell out of her." Eddie said.

"Telling her we're getting married? I am going to bet she's not going to be that surprised. I did kind of ignore her years ago on our double date." Jamie said.

"Our first kiss. And we have Spencer and Hayley to thank."

Jamie chucked. "Yeah. I guess that's well put."

"You know what?!" Eddie said, suddenly excited. "We should hook them up. They'd make a cute couple."

"Eddie…no." Jamie started. "Come on. We barely got together ourselves. Why add potentially more drama?"

"How long has it been since you talked to Spencer?"

"A week or so." He said. "Why?"

"You should call him and tell him about us."

"He was my next call." Jamie said honestly.

"Invite him to come see us." Eddie suggested. "It's been a while since he's been to our neck of the woods."

"I am not being part of this setup. I refuse…"

"Okay." Eddie said, as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me." Jaime said, laughing.

"I wasn't." Eddie scoffed.

"Yes you were."

"Whatever Reagan. Call Spencer. I love you and I'll see you soon. Text me the place to meet you."

"Love you babe. See you soon."

They both hung up and smiled. This was so much better than hiding your feelings. It made being separated from one another bearable. The knowledge that once they would see each other once again they could express – physically – how they felt for one another liberated all the insecurities that had reared their ugly heads in the years prior. It might even make their jealousy dwindle into nothingness.

Jamie turned his head to the right and crossed the street to get to his Mustang. Life was good.

 _ **Jamko…Jamko…Jamko…Jamko**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**In Case You Didn't Know**_

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _ **Hello all! I know it's been a while since I've updated any of my stories. Reality has slithered in and I am overwhelmed with work and family. Hopefully my update is worth the wait! As always, reviews are always encouraged and welcomed.**_

 _ **Without further ado…**_

 _ **Jamko…Jamko…Jamko…Jamko…**_

Jamie stepped out of the gym shower and started toweling off. As he lifted weights he was able to think about the conversation he had with his Dad. And Eddie was right. He shouldn't take his frustrations out on his Dad. Yes, he would love his support on this but his role as Commissioner put him in a bind. He had been honest with Eddie when – years ago – he had told her that his dad took no prisoners when it came to defending his children. He was willing to bet, that if push came to shove, he would defend both he and Eddie. Their actions? That was left to be seen. But them, as his family? He would have their backs. He smiled slightly. That did make him feel a bit better.

He was definitely going to talk to Pop though. As former Commissioner, Pop may have some insight on why his Dad was fighting so hard to separate them. And he hoped that he would also have advice on how to deal with it. Again, it wasn't that he didn't understand where he came from. It just seemed that lately he felt that he was a disappointment to his father. And while he hated that – because yes, he was a Scout as Eddie put it – this issue was not one that he was going to cave on. He had a distinct feeling that Sunday dinners might be tense, for a while, and he wanted to have as many of his family members on their side. If that meant lobbying them all, including the kids, he would.

As he walked out of the gym, he felt his phone vibrate. He took it out of his pocket and answered. "Hey Danny." Well wasn't this lucky? Jamie thought to himself. Eddie and he had talked about trying to convince Danny to be on their side. No time like the present to see where his mind was at regarding them staying on as partners.

"Hey kid." Danny said. "So, I've been thinking about your situation with Eddie."

"Which one?" Jamie, half joked.

He heard Danny chuckle on the other end of the line. "The important one. The one where you both want to remain partners."

Jamie sighed out loud. "Danny, if you are calling to talk me out of it. Can you please save it for another day? Really. I just left Dad's office a few hours ago and that was brutal."

"I can't even imagine Jamie. Both you and Dad are so alike. Even if you don't want to admit it." Danny pointed out.

"We are not." He found himself arguing, and at the same time, realized he was only validating Danny's claim. Maybe they were alike and maybe that's why they both were so entrenched in their feelings about the situation.

"Yeah. Uh huh." Danny grunted out. "Anyways, that's not what I was going to say. I was going to say that if you guys need my help, I'm in." It had taken him a few days to decide what to do. Both his Dad and Jamie had valid points. But in the end, he followed his gut and he thought Linda's heart as well. Linda would have wanted him to help them out. Linda always told Danny that she was sure that both Eddie and Jamie had feelings for one another. Danny agreed and it was a source of conversation when they were at home, behind closed doors, so they could talk freely without getting Jamie in trouble. Erin had also been supportive of them finally admitting their love but he wasn't sure about them remaining partners. They had yet to have that conversation.

"What?" Jamie asked, bringing Danny back to the present. Jamie couldn't believe that it was that easy for Danny. He was so grateful.

"With whatever you need on the love front and on the staying as partners front." Danny clarified. "With Dad. The rest of the family. The 12th and the whole God damn NYPD if necessary."

"Danny, I don't know what to say." Jamie confessed, truly touched with his brother's offer to help out. It was no secret that they butted heads most of the time. So, having Danny be so supportive meant the world to him. "Thanks brother. Truly."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Danny said, as he cleared his throat. "I heard you both as you were saying your vows and I gotta tell you Kid, it really was something special to watch and listen. Before then, I would have been on the fence. Maybe would have supported you regardless because I've seen you two in action plenty of times. But with those vows…" Danny repeated. "Well let's just say that I have no doubt that you both would be safer with each other in the RMP. Besides, Linda would be on board with this. She loved you and worried about you never being happy. Linda knew that you loved Eddie. And in order to truly be happy, you needed her in your life as more than your partner. I just wish that she was here to witness this."

"I agree." Jamie said, recuperating and feeling a little sad. "I miss her Danny." Jamie admitted. "So much. I saw the way she used to look at me sometimes and I knew she was worried – about me. But the thing about Linda. She always gave me my space. And I loved her for it. I still love her. She's with us Danny. I know she is looking over all of us and she's dancing in the sky because I am finally truly happy."

"Yeah." Danny said, feeling a knot at his throat. It was still so hard to talk about Linda. But as time went on, he hoped it would get easier.

Sensing Danny needed a moment and a distraction Jamie said: "I was thinking of maybe lobbying Pop too."

Danny smiled inwardly. Jamie knew he couldn't keep on talking about Linda. "He'd be good to have in our corner." Danny admitted, concentrating on something else other than his own pain.

"What do you think about Erin?" Jamie asked.

"Not sure." Danny said, honestly. "She is beyond ecstatic that you two finally got together. But in her mind, as soon as that happened, I think she visualized your partnership ending. Hence why she thought you guys weren't together yet. She thought you valued the partnership more – at least at the point when we discussed it. But now that there may be a loophole, who knows? I mean she's all about having both you and me be safe. Right?"

Jamie laughed. "So, I take you and Erin talked about me and Eddie behind my back." He knew they had done it, or he at least suspected. They were so used to the rumors at work. Why would it be any different on the home front?

"Guilty as charged Kid. But only because we love you. And only because we had to come up with a plan to make you see that you would never be truly happy unless you told Eddie how you felt."

Now it was Jamie's turn: "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah."

"So, let me know if you want to tag team Pops. Or if you want to give it a try just you two."

Jamie thought about it for a second. "Let me have a go at it. I figure if it goes all to shit, at least I'll have a second shot with reinforcement."

"10-4 Kid. Tell my future sister in law hello."

"I will as soon as I meet up with her for dinner and drinks. And Danny thanks again man. It means everything."

"Yep." Danny said, as he hung up.

 _ **Jamko…Jamko…Jamko…Jamko**_

"Wait. What?" Hayley exclaimed. She almost spit out her sparkling rose. Eddie was getting married? To Jamie? What?

"Shhhh…." Eddie said, as she smiled. "Can we please tone it down a notch?" People around them were starting to turn their heads and she just shrugged her shoulders in apology. This was huge news and happy news.

"But. Wait." Hayley tried once again. "I just talked to you like last week and you and Jamie weren't even confessing your love, much less dating and now you're engaged?"

"Yes." Eddie stammered out, as she giggled. Lately she had been so giddy that she giggled all the time. Or laughed. Jamie had brought that out in her.

"What?!" Hayley said, again, as she laughed and put her hands up in the air. "This is ridiculous! But in a good way! Promise…"

Eddie laughed herself. "It's happened so fast." She admitted. "I mean I was over the moon when Jamie finally told me he loved me. But when he asked me to marry him the following morning? I about fell off my chair. But how could I say no? Hayley you know how much and for how long I have loved him."

"Eddie please. Let me tell you this. You guys have been dating since I had my date with him and you with Spencer." Hayley said, as she winked. "We were the stand in's. You and him were glued at the hip. Spencer and I both saw the writing on the wall. As far as I'm concerned, and I'm sure for many others, you have been in a relationship with Jamie for years."

"We've dated other people." Eddie pointed out.

Hayley rolled her eyes. "Well okay yes. You have more than him I might add. But it never worked out and it was because – for you – he wasn't Jamie. And from what you told me, it's been a while since he's even dated. Well that you know about."

Eddie rolled her eyes. "Maybe my psycho jealousy persona came out with Tara. And it scared him from any other woman." Eddie rolled he eyes and shrugged her shoulders. "But he brings out the possessive, jealous Eddie. Well at least before we got together. Now I don't doubt his love for me."

"Do I have to remind you about the wedding fiasco? Ha!" Hayley said. "He punched a guy. And you guys ended up in county jail. I'd say the crazy, possessive, psycho jealousy phenomenon goes both ways."

Eddie laughed as well. "Well he still claims it was because he was making fun of the NYPD."

"Uh huh." Hayley said. "And I'm the Queen of England. Remember also when you found out that Jamie had been engaged before? You were freaking out. And you kept on asking him if he was still hung up on her? I think he hadn't dated anyone or had another girlfriend because he was already in love with you. And let's face it. Jamie? He's old school. He wouldn't lead a woman on."

Eddie replied: "Me…on the other hand? I just wanted to forget that I loved him. So, I dated, and dated and dated. But no one measured up to Jamie…and yes, we did talk about his ex, Sydney and he confessed that he wanted to tell me that he wasn't dating because of me, and not her, but he didn't."

Eddie suddenly heard her phone chime. It was Jamie's text tone sound:

 _J – Danny called me. He's on board to help with everything and everyone. I didn't even have to ask. He offered._

 _E – OMG that's great! See things are looking up babe._

 _J – I told Danny I would talk to Pop on my own first. Hopefully he can offer his support too._

 _E – I would like to go with you. Maybe if it came from the both of us? Your Pop seems like a kind man. And we can present a united front. But no pressure babe. Whatever you think is best._

 _J – I love that idea. And I love you. We'll plan at dinner babe. Delmonico's._

 _E – Really? Fancy._

 _J – Date night. Love you. We can spend the night at your place. I'll swing by to get you. Like a real date._

Eddie turned to Hayley. "Sorry. I'm just finalizing some dinner plans with Jamie."

"No worries. Seeing the look of happiness on your face is everything. I am so happy for you my dear friend."

 _E – It will be a real date silly. Not 'like' a real date. Love you. BTW Hayley screamed so loud when I told her we were going to get married. She turned everyone's head. I'll tell you all about it tonight. Miss you._

Jamie laughed as he read Eddie's last text. He was sure they made a spectacle of themselves. He would have loved to see Eddie's face when Hayley screamed. It still took Jamie by surprise that now he could text her the silly things he wanted to tell her. Or his love for her. He didn't think he could be any happier than he was now. Eddie was his. And she was happy and he was over the moon.

 _J – I miss you too. Grabbing a few things from my place. But I'll be by early and we can hang out at your place till our dinner reservations. Unless you want to hang out and have a few drinks somewhere downtown._

 _E – I would rather be at the apartment with you. I don't want to share you just yet. I love our intimate moments still. K?_

 _J – Perfect. See you soon baby. Be good._

Eddie smiled and put her phone away. "So…" Eddie started. "Jamie is going to kill me but what would you say about me trying to play matchmaker with you and Spence?"

"No." Hayley said. "Jamie is right. Eddie come on…"

"What? He's handsome. He has a great job." Eddie pointed out.

"He doesn't live here." Hayley retorted. "Long distance anything never works out."

"You can visit. At least let's have dinner the four of us when he's in town next. And he can visit. He will kill two birds with one visit…you and Jamie!"

"Oh Lord. You're not giving up. I know you. Dinner. The four of us. No promises." Hayley said. She thought to herself. How bad could it be? It certainly couldn't be worse than the first double date they went on.

"That's all I ask for." Eddie said. "I'll tell Jamie not to mention to Spencer that I'm trying to set you guys up. Jamie is beside himself." Eddie laughed. "But there's no stopping me. I think you guys could be cute together."

 _ **Jamko…Jamko…Jamko…Jamko**_

Jamie walked into his apartment intent on picking up a few items and heading to Eddie's. He would pack a few changes of clothes just in case they decided to stay at her place the rest of the week. He also wanted to see if he could see himself there for the long haul. He knew that wherever Eddie was, that was his home but they had options and he wanted to be open minded about her place.

He searched in his drawers and started thinking about all the things that had to happen. They had not told Renzulli and that was coming up sooner rather than later. He had not figured out what he was going to do about Eddie's engagement ring. He wasn't even sure if he should consult with Eddie. He had always been under the impression that the majority of women liked to be surprised. If he was a betting man he would think that Eddie would understand how important it was for him that his future wife wear his mom's ring. But that ring had been worn by Sydney and he wasn't sure how she would react to someone else wearing it first. Not his mom of course. But Sydney. He also wondered if it was a bad omen? Not that he was overly superstitious but…hell he didn't know. And he needed to decide fast. He needed to have Eddie's engagement ring on her finger soon. Not only for her but for him. He wanted to world to know that they were engaged.

He sat down on the sofa, put his duffel bag next to him, and put his feet on top of his coffee table. He picked up the phone and sped dialed number six.

"Hello dear brother…" Erin said, smiling.

"Hey sis." Jamie started. "I am heading over to Eddie's soon but wanted to see if you had a couple of minutes. I wanna run something by you."

"Sure. Now? Shoot…"

"Maybe I can meet you at your office?"

"Ooohh serious. Nothing bad I hope." Erin said, a bit concerned. "Wanna give me a heads up."

"Yeah. I'm struggling with a decision and I'm hoping you can help me. Get a women's point of view you know? Don't worry. Nothing bad. Eddie and I are perfect."

"Okay. Good." Erin said, less worried now. And curious as to what Jamie needed advice on. But she would wait. "See you in 20?"

"Yep." Jamie said, as he hung up and made a beeline to the door.

 _ **Jamko…Jamko…Jamko…Jamko**_

Jamie knocked on Erin's open door and smiled. "As always I brought us coffee." Jamie said, as he approached her, handed Erin her coffee, and sat down.

"Okay, spill buster." Erin said. "I have been wracking my brain here wondering what you could possibly need advice about."

"Well, it's about Eddie's engagement ring." Jamie started. Might as well get it over with. The sooner he got Erin's advice, the sooner he could decide what to do and the sooner he'd get to Eddie's.

"Okay." Erin said, scrunching up her face. "You need me to help you pick it out?"

"No. I need you to help me decide it I should give her mom's ring or not."

"Ah." Erin said, finally understanding why he came to her first. She let out a breath and sighed. "Oh Jamie, I don't know." She said, honestly. "It's such a hard decision. I know how much mom's ring means to you and how important it has always been that your future wife have it."

Jamie nodded his head but didn't say a word. Hoping that Erin would continue talking without his thoughts so she could give him her honest opinion. With no interference from him. He needed her to be impartial.

Erin nodded her head and continued: "Does Eddie know that the ring was on Sydney's finger first?"

"No." Jamie said. "But in all honesty, she doesn't know because we have only briefly talked about Sydney. But Erin I'm not going to lie to her. I think she deserves to know that Sydney wore it."

"Oh of course Jamie." Erin immediately answered. "I wasn't going to suggest lying. God no. You don't want to start your engagement and marriage with a lie. I was just wondering how she feels about you and Sydney. How open you've been about her?"

Jamie shrugged his shoulders and answered honestly. "Not really open. You have to understand that for me and Eddie it was hard to talk about other people we used to love because we couldn't tell each other that we loved each other. So, when she found out – it was because I mentioned it – while on tour with a guy that was going to jump off a bridge. She thought I had made the story up and when I told her that it was true? She started giving me the third degree and we kinda argued and I walked away."

"She got jealous." Erin deadpanned. Of course, she did. She would.

"Back then I didn't know. I could assume or guess it was jealousy but I couldn't very well ask her. And she was dating this guy Josh and I was upset that I found out, that day, she had been dating him for a while and spent the night at his house and I brought it up to deflect – and yes because I was jealous myself – and she told me that I was still hung up on Sydney and that's why I hadn't had a serious girlfriend in six years. And that I was judging her."

"Wow." Erin said, astonished. "You guys were torturing yourselves. Jesus Christ!"

"Pretty much. We did talk about it a few days ago and I told her the truth. That I had not moved on because I was already in love with her. But the sting? Of not knowing for a while? I just don't know Erin. I'm here to ask you – as a woman – how would you feel? And how do you think Eddie would feel?"

"Way to put me in a predicament Jamie…with my future sister in law." Erin said, jokingly. "I'm joking. I'm joking. Okay, truth?" Jamie nodded his head. "It's a tough one. If it were me? I would want to know first the details of why your mom's engagement ring means so much to you. And two, I would probably want to know how you would feel if I wasn't okay with wearing a ring that belonged to the person who came before me."

Jamie scrunched up his face. "But it's not that someone came before her. It's that the ring symbolizes mom's approval – and Dad's quite frankly – and the only way I have to honor mom. Since she won't be here in person."

"Tell her that Jamie. That was said absolutely beautifully." Erin said.

"You still haven't answered the question if you would be okay with it."

"I don't think I can be bias to tell you the truth. It's mom's ring and I know how important it is to you. I have a feeling Eddie would understand. But I also think that as much as the both of you have struggled and fought to be together and hid your feelings from one another, I just don't want her thinking she's second choice, or second best."

Jamie closed his eyes and sighed. "She is not second choice or second best." Jamie started. "My love for her? I can't describe it in words Erin. She's my soulmate. The only one for me. Marrying Sydney back then might have been a mistake. I don't know." Jamie exclaimed, as he laid back in the chair, closing his eyes. Maybe it would be best to just buy her a new ring.

"I know that Jamie. To both marrying Sydney and it be a potential mistake and that Eddie is indeed your soulmate. But can you see how maybe, just maybe, it can seem that way? Eddie being second best? You proposed to someone else first. You thought Sydney was your soulmate. I can also see it from Eddie's perspective is all I'm saying."

"God…" Jamie whispered, as he exhaled a breath.

"If Sydney wouldn't have broken up with you? You would be married. To Sydney and potentially having Eddie as your partner. Not as your fiancé. I do wonder what your life would have been like then."

"Maybe it's not even worth it Erin. Maybe I should just get her another ring. I don't want Eddie to think that the ghost of Sydney lingers. Because it doesn't. I am 100% sure of that."

"Maybe another ring would be easier." Erin acknowledged. "But I'm not the one that has to make that decision. You and her have to make it. I wish I could offer you more advice than this. But it's a sensitive situation. I hope you guys figure it out and that it's a decision that makes you both happy. Because in my heart I know you want mom's ring on Eddie's finger."

Jamie got up and walked towards Erin, leaning down and giving her a kiss on her forehead. "Thank sis. Love you."

"Love you more." Erin said, as she smiled and saw Jamie walk out her door.

 _ **Jamko…Jamko…Jamko…Jamko**_

Jamie walked into Eddie's apartment. He smiled as he saw her on the sofa watching TV. "Hey!" Jamie said, as he saw Eddie turn towards him. "I thought I would beat you here."

"I did too." Eddie acknowledged, as she turned to look at Jamie. A smile plastered on her face. "Decided to spend some time at your place?"

"Nah." He said, as he sat down next to her and kissed her softly. "I went to see Erin."

"Oh." Eddie said. "Wanted to lobby her as well?" Eddie asked, as she put her feet on top of Jamie's legs. She then looked at him and knew something was on his mind. "Jamie…what's wrong?"

Jamie blew out a breath and exhaled. "I need to talk to you."

"Oh boy." Eddie said, suddenly concerned. "Erin is with your father on this."

"Oh no babe. No. No. No. Well at least I don't know. We didn't talk about that."

"Okay." Eddie said. "What did you guys talk about?"

"You. Me. Mom. Sydney."

"What?" Eddie asked, suddenly confused. "Jamie. Just tell me. What's going on? I am starting to get worried." Why were they talking about his ex-fiancé?

God, Jamie thought. Here goes nothing. "You know how important my mom is to me. Mom decided that whomever I marry, she would want her to have her engagement ring. Mom knew that she would not live to see me walk down the aisle. So, it was her way of giving her blessing for our marriage."

Eddie nodded. "And? I think that's a beautiful sentiment Jamie."

Jamie nodded and continued: "You know I was engaged before..." Jamie stopped mid-sentence when he felt Eddie tense up and remove her feet from his legs and sit up straighter. "I just have to ask – because your opinion is the one that matters most to me – if you would want to wear my mother's engagement ring? Even though Sydney wore it for a short time." He deliberately didn't say first. Because in his book that did not matter. It was semantics. Eddie was the one that was destined to wear his mom's ring for the rest of her life if she was okay with it.

Well, Eddie thought, she wasn't expecting this. And she wasn't expecting to have so many conflicting emotions. She looked at Jamie, and he looked so hopeful, and he was expecting an answer and she knew the answer he wanted to hear. God! And she didn't know if she could do it. Wearing his mom's ring would be an honor. But aside from his mom, someone else had it on her finger previously. And even though it didn't work out…he still thought she was the love of his life because he had proposed back then.

"Honey I need you to say something…anything. I'm dying here." Jamie said, truthfully.

"I don't know what to say." Eddie said, honestly. "I want to honor your mom. And to know that she would have been happy that you were marrying me. But Jamie, sweetheart, I need a minute. All right? I love you. I love your family. But I just need a moment…to process."

Jamie saw her stand up and walk towards her window. He was dying to know what she thought and another part of him now regretted asking her. But she had the right to choose. And she was the one that was going to wear this ring for the rest of her life. He would get over the fact – if her decision was a new ring – that his mom's ring would not be worn by her.

"I know you loved her Jamie." Jamie finally heard her after a few minutes – that quite frankly seemed like an eternity. "And I'm not selfish enough or insecure to be mad at that. That happened prior to me being in your life. But here's the thing – I've never been engaged before till now. And what I feel for you? I cannot imagine feeling for anyone else. All those other guys that I dated? Even the ones you knew about – they were nothing. My love for anyone else was nothing. But you loved Sydney enough to propose. You know what that type of love – the love that I feel for you feels like – and you felt it so much that you gave her your mom's ring. You felt it for her. A part of me wonders if it truly will always belong to her. Or at the least, the shadow of her love, will maybe rear its ugly head. If she hadn't hated your job, you would be married now. To her."

"Okay." Jamie said, nodding his head. "I do understand. I am not going to stand here and tell you that what I felt for Sydney wasn't love. It was. I did love her. At that point in time. I even told my Dad that I hoped that I didn't let the best thing that ever happen to me walk out the door."

Jamie saw Eddie close her eyes and he anticipated her pulling back from him. He didn't let her. He reached out to her and held her. "Let me finish." Jamie said. "Please babe." He didn't want to hurt her and he knew that this confession was hurting her. But he had no other way to explain.

Eddie nodded her head and looked up at him. "But here's the thing…I didn't let the best thing in my life walk out the door. Okay? She wasn't the best thing in my life. You are. You will always be. And I am grateful to her. I truly am. For having the guts to acknowledge that we were different people after I graduated from the academy and weren't well suited for one another anymore." Jamie said, as he pulled her closer still. "My life has changed in so many ways. Even before you came into it. Sydney and I were good when my future was being a lawyer and not involving myself in the family business. The business that I love and what I was meant to be. A cop."

Eddie's eyes glazed over with a few unshed tears that made them sparkle.

Jamie continued: "You make me crazy but I still love you with my whole heart. You make me so mad sometimes that I yell and I scream but I come right back to you. You don't ever give up on anything if you believe in it. And you love me. For me. For what I want to be. For the person I am now and for the person that I will be. No matter what, I know that from you, I will get unconditional acceptance. Even if I decide to stay a beat cop for the rest of my life. You will love me in spite of all of my faults and defects. And accept me and my decisions and baby that is what love is all about. Being flexible with your life partner. And still supporting them when you don't know what to think of an important decision they are adamant about. Expressing your concern but knowing ultimately, it's the other's decision. Making sure the other is okay – at all times. Being there for one another when the going gets tough. And still coming out on the other side when we drive each other so crazy and so mad we want to never see each other or speak to each other again. But we come back. And our love only gets stronger."

Eddie couldn't take it anymore she lunged at him and hugged him tightly. And she cried into his chest. "I love you so much." She exclaimed, as she lifted her head and captured his lips in a kiss. "I love you." Another kiss. "I love you." One more. "Forever and always."

"If you need me to say it I will. I have no qualms in telling you that my love for you is more than what my love for Sydney was. I romanticized the love I had for her. Everything that you and I have been through? Prior to being together and after? It has only cemented my love for you. I was young with Sydney and maybe a bit naïve. But being with you? And loving you? I have no words – or words are not enough – to describe my love. It's always been you. I was always waiting for you. I just hadn't met you."

Eddie finally exhaled and smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?" Jamie asked.

"For telling me this. For making me understand. The ring…" Eddie started.

"I'll buy you one. One that will be perfect." Jamie said. His mom would understand and he only wanted to make Eddie happy.

"No Jamie. When you told me that your mom was and is so important to you – and I knew she was – and how much her ring means to you, how can I say no? I can get over someone else wearing it. As long as when you see it, and when you see me, you know that I love you more than anything and anyone in this world."

It was Jamie's turn to smile and have his eyes glaze with unshed tears. "I love you so much. And I know this was hard and yes I want you to have something that belonged to my mom. You and her would have loved each other. I only wish you had met her."

"Me too Jamie. I wish I would have met her as well. I'm sorry if I was a bit hesitant. I still am a bit but it will all be fine. I know you love me. I know Sydney is out of the picture. And I have to thank her as well. She walked away from you and I am reaping the benefits of her stupidity. I will never take you for granted and I do love you just the way you are. As you love me – warts and all."

"Go get ready for dinner babe. We have a ton to celebrate! And I will change as well. I'll ask Dad for the ring back. I can't wait to put it on your finger and make it official."

"Come here…" Eddie said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her and kissed him.

 _ **Jamko…Jamko…Jamko…Jamko**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**In Case You Didn't Know**_

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _ **I know there's been a lot of talk if Eddie should take Jamie's mom's ring or if she should get a new one. I touched upon it in the previous chapter and I liked the direction that I took with that first step. Not sure all of you agree but this is how I would like for it to have been played out. This chapter will focus to some extent on the final result. We will get an answer in my version of what happens and how it transpires.**_

 _ **Reviews as always are welcome and encouraged. I do not own BB nor their characters. I simply adore them and want to put my own grain of salt on how their lives should be via fan fiction. It has taken them so long to be together. I just want to take sneak peeks into what their life should be according to well…me! Ha!**_

 _ **Jamko…Jamko…Jamko…Jamko**_

Jamie tossed and turned in bed. He finally turned around and saw Eddie sleeping peacefully. He loved to see her like that – in bed, safe, protected and without a care in the world. Knowing that come what may he was going to be there to protect her from what may. But he couldn't sleep himself. He kept on replaying their conversation tonight and he couldn't help but meld that conversation with the one that he had with Erin. What is really worth having Eddie have his mom's ring just because it was so important to him? There had to be some compromise. He knew Eddie was still hesitant. But she would do it for him. That's how deep her love for him ran. But was it fair? His love ran just as deep as hers and for that reason he didn't want her to do something that she wasn't totally comfortable with – like wear his mother's ring.

He would never...and quite frankly he didn't know if he wanted to bring this up with Eddie again. They had both been affected by that conversation and by the whole Sydney debacle. He had thought and talked about Sydney more today than he had in the six years or so they had broken up. But what he couldn't forget was what Erin said and what he had been thinking since he fell in love with Eddie years ago. Would he still have fallen for Eddie if Sydney was in his life? As his wife? He didn't know the answer to that. He had loved Sydney and he had wanted to marry her. But these feelings for Eddie? He wondered if spending so much time with her working and bonding would have made him question his relationship with Sydney? Because he didn't know how he would not have fallen in love with her given everything they have gone through. He was a man of faith but he was a man. And in his heart and in his gut, he knew that Eddie would have gotten under his skin no matter his marital status. They were meant to be. If any two people were meant to find each other – it would be them. He respected the institution of marriage and he knew – with no hesitation – that he would love no other but Eddie. Had he been that sure of Sydney? For the life of him he couldn't remember.

His mind was going crazy – in circles – and he got out of bed. His family was Irish Catholic and they did not believe in infidelity but Erin had gotten divorced and Danny had his issues with Linda. Not that they had not fixed them. No marriage was perfect and you pulled through, however, he couldn't help but wonder if he had gone ahead with the marriage to Sydney - would he have been a victim of divorce? Because the God to honest truth was that he could not conceive his life without the woman with him in bed right now. Eddie Janko. She was it for him. He secretly thanked God – and it was the first time actually – that he did not marry Sydney. His life was perfect with Eddie and Sydney was a blip in his history and one that he rarely looked back on. And one that quite frankly, after he figured out what to do with Eddie's engagement ring, he may never think of her again.

So, his thoughts came full circle and he was still in a conundrum. What to do with the ring? He knew that he wanted to talk to his Dad about it. And he wanted to see it. Touch it. Hold it in his hand. See what he felt when he saw it. Wanted to see if he could let it go and buy her a new ring that would not haunt her. Because if he was honest with himself – from the way she had reacted when he told her the news she was doubting how much she would embrace the ring. But she would do it for him. And he didn't want that either. He wanted both of them to be happy. He just needed to figure out how.

He walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. He grabbed a water and sat down on the couch, grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. Not too loud. He didn't want to wake up Eddie and truly he just needed a distraction from his thoughts. He just knew he wasn't going to get sleep tonight. Hell, he wouldn't get a decent night's rest until he resolved this issue. Why? Because they had a ton of other issues heading their way. And he wanted to chip away at the easy ones. Problem was? He couldn't find any easy solutions for any of the problems that were being presented.

After about 30 minutes he gave up pretending to watch TV and made his way back into the bedroom. If he wasn't going to sleep, he would rather be next to Eddie and watch over her sleep. He got back under the covers and turned towards her. He didn't touch her. He didn't want to wake her – just in case. But he did inch as close as he could to her. He didn't know when she became the single most important person in his life. But – in his gut – he knew that whether he was single, or married to Sydney, he would feel something for her. It was inevitable. He was destined to be with her. He felt it in his soul. So, for maybe the hundredth time in the span of knowing her and loving her so deeply he was thankful that Sydney had walked away. She did him a favor.

"Babe…" he heard Eddie say, groggily. "Hold me. And try to go to sleep. Our problems will be here tomorrow. Just try to relax."

He smiled and held her tightly against him. "I love you."

"I know you do." Eddie said. "I love you and we will figure it out. Sleep babe. I would attempt to distract you – and if I have to I will no worries – but truly I am exhausted."

"Not that I wouldn't take an offer like that from you. I'm not that selfish. Sleep honey. All will be well. I am going for a run early in the morning. Clear my head. Don't freak out if you don't see me.:

"Kay…" she said, as she turned to him slightly and kissed him on the lips. "You worry too much."

"Yeah." Jamie sighed, as he closed his eyes and willed sleep to come his way.

 _ **Jamko…Jamko…Jamko…Jamko**_

"Dad?" Jamie called out as he opened the back door to the Regan family home. He had gone for that run at 5:00 am – been home by 6:30 am – and still Eddie didn't stir. He decided to bite the bullet an make his way to his dad's house.

"In the study." Frank called out. He scrunched his brow. First Jamie showing up at 1PP and now at the house bright and early in the morning the next day. Was he coming to finish the conversation? He didn't think so. Frank knew his son. Jamie was going to give him some space to think about their conversation. This had to be an entirely another issue. One that seemed to weigh on him as well as he saw his face and as he saw how early it still was and he was making the trek down to the family house.

"You got a minute?" Jamie asked, as he sat down in the recliner next to him.

"Sure." Frank said, closing his book. "What's up?"

"I came to ask you for some advice. But also…to…well…"

"Jamie quit stalling son. What is it that you want? You know if it is in my power I will do what I can to help you."

"Mom's engagement ring." Jamie blurted out. "I was wondering if I could have it back."

"Oh." Frank had forgotten that Jamie had handed him back the engagement ring after he broke up with Sydney. "No problem son. That ring has always been earmarked for your wife."

Jamie smiled and nodded his head. The conversation with Eddie popped in his head. He was ecstatic that Eddie had finally said yes to wearing the ring but she also had said that she was still a bit hesitant and truth be told so was he since mulling it over all night. He had heard everything Erin had told him and Eddie as well. Yet there still was something quite not right about how he felt giving Eddie his mom's ring.

"Jamie?" His father said. "What's on your mind son? It just seems that you are not telling me something.""

Jamie nodded his head: "I talked to

"I spoke to both Erin and Eddie about the ring. I wasn't sure if Eddie would be happy with mom's ring because Sydney wore it before her. Erin told me – in a nutshell – that I needed to tell Eddie and to Erin about how important it was to me that Eddie wear mom's engagement ring. But I also told her that she had to decide since I didn't know how she would feel that Sydney wore it for a short time."

"Okay." Frank said. "What did Erin say?"

"She told me that it was a hard decision for anyone to make but if Eddie wanted to wear a ring that was worn by someone who came before her she was the only that had the right to choose. And I had to be accepting of whatever her decision was."

Frank nodded his head. He could see the truth to that. "And you told Eddie I assume last night. Hence you being here so early. You didn't sleep well."

Jamie half smiled: "It was tense for a bit but she ended up accepting wearing mom's ring."

"Well that's great son." Frank said. But Frank could still see that something was bothering Jamie. So he waited. Jamie would tell him in due time.

"But Dad the more I think about it? I'm not sure that she feels confident about it. She told me that this is the first time she's engaged and that I had felt this love for someone else. That I had wanted to propose to someone else that was not her. That I thought someone else was my soul mate. How do I make her understand that this is new for me too? That while I was engaged before – she is the only one for me? That I love her. Only her. That Sydney is in the past and will remain in the past. That I'm actually grateful that Sydney left me. Because if she hadn't? And I had gone through with the marriage? And Eddie would've ended up being my partner anyway? What then?" Jamie confessed.

"Then take the diamonds and make her a new ring. A whole new setting. A brand-new ring with heirloom diamonds that mean the world to the Reagan family. But that represent a new beginning with her as the sole wearer of that new engagement ring. With mom's blessing and dad's blessing." Danny said, as he and Pop made their way into the study.

"What?" Jamie turned, confused.

"Mom's ring is important to all of us Jamie. But it doesn't necessarily have to be the exact same one. You will be giving Eddie a brand-new ring with a beautiful new setting but they will still be mom's diamonds. It's a win-win."

"She may not have the ring for a few weeks but it will be worth it." Pop added. "Besides, I do sort of see her reasoning. We all liked Sydney. Did we think she was the right fit for you? Eh. I guess I can tell you now at the time you were engaged yes. But as you became a cop? Started to see things as a cop? Not really. But we liked her and respected her because she was your choice and you were gun hoe at making it work."

"But Eddie?" Frank continued the conversation. "She is perfect for you. Not only because she's a cop. No. It goes way beyond that. She brings a smile to your face that lights up a room. Sydney never brought that type of happiness to your life. Even when you guys were perfect – with no issues or fights - just plain in love. You being on your way to being a big shot lawyer and she the wife on one. You never smiled or quite frankly looked at Sydney the way you look at Eddie."

"Yeah." Jamie acknowledged. "I told Eddie that at that point in my life Sydney fit. But as soon as things changed, our relationship did too. And our feelings for one another as well."

"Back to the ring." Danny said, bringing them all back to the subject at hand. "Here is the phone number for the jeweler that helped me with Linda's ring. Go see him. Take mom's ring. Tell him your predicament and he will help you out. And you and only you Jamie pick out the setting that reminds you of Eddie. That makes your heart stop when you see that finished piece. And you know it will be right and it will be perfect when you cannot wait to place that new engagement ring on her left finger. And for her to wear it for the rest of her days."

Jamie got up from the recliner and took the piece of paper with the phone number that Danny offered him. He then reached out and hugged him. They didn't do much hugging in his family but this meant everything to him. And also, he had offered his support for him and Eddie riding together. This is the most that Danny had ever done for him and he was grateful. "Thank you."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Danny said, getting slightly uncomfortable. "It's nothing. I just thought about it. And I happened to overhear your conversation and his number is on my phone.

Jamie nodded and turned to his father. "Dad…it was mom's ring. I don't want to do anything that you are not okay with."

"Son…I gave that ring to your mom and we had many years of a happy marriage – raising children, loving one another and taking care of each other through hard times. It's not the ring per say, it's the meaning of it. I think that Danny's idea is the most perfect one. You will still have a piece of your mother and of her blessing for your marriage to Eddie. But you will be erasing Sydney from the picture. Which is what I think concerns Eddie. And I understand how it concerns her. It will be your mother's diamonds – her ring actually – accompanying the woman you love and have chosen down the aisle. I approve wholeheartedly."

"Thanks Dad." Jamie said, truly touched.

"And I approve wholeheartedly of your choice in a wife. And I know for a fact that your mom would love Eddie as well."

"So, it's settled then." Pop said. "Jamie, go and fix that ring for that beautiful fiancé of yours. No ghosts of relationships past will haunt you."

"I know I don't say this often enough but I love you guys. I truly do. Thank you for walking me through this. From Erin to you guys – it's wonderful to be able to bounce off ideas. Even though we don't do it often, when we do, it's worth everything."

"Okay!" Frank said. "Who's up for breakfast? I'm starving!"

 _ **Jamko…Jamko…Jamko…Jamko**_

Jamie walked in the door and smiled. "Where have you been?" he heard Eddie ask, as she put a mouthful of Honey Nut Cheerios in her mouth. "I wanted to wait for you but I got hungry."

"I went for a run. Really early in the morning. Then I ended up going to Dad's house." Jamie stated, looking directly at Eddie to see if she would have any type of reaction. After their talk last night, he felt they were okay but he knew that their conversations on this topic were not over.

Eddie scrunched her face. "You took the trek?"

"Yep, Honestly I couldn't sleep. So, I decided to just head over there. Clear my head on a few things. And ask dad for the ring."

"Oh." Eddie said. She had told him she would wear it and she would and she would grow to love it she was sure. And she promised herself that any thought of his ex-fiancé would stay in the past.

He was going to tell Eddie a white lie - because now that he knew exactly what he was going to do, he wanted to surprise her. "Dad said he needs to get it out of storage so it will be a short while till we have it. Is that okay?"

"Sure." Eddie replied, as she put the bowl of cereal down and approached him. "I told you I don't need a ring to make me feel engaged to you. I already feel like I'm your wife. When you give me the ring I will wear it with pride. But please know that to me knowing you love me above all else is enough for me."

"I do love you." Jamie said, as he wrapped his hands around her waist. "And I do recall last night – you being half asleep – offering to help me with my insomnia."

Eddie laughed out loud and flung her head back. "I do recall something of the sort.'

"Yeah? Well here I am to claim my offer."

Eddie kissed him as she jumped up and Jamie knew exactly what she wanted. As she jumped he grabbed her upper thigs and helped her circle his waist. Exactly where she should be. Wrapped around him. Close to him and about to be carried to the couch. "Couch okay?"

"Anywhere is fine. I just want you and need you."

"Couch it is."

"I love you Jamie."

"I love you sweetheart. Always and forever."

 _ **Jamko…Jamko…Jamko…Jamko**_


End file.
